Somewhere I Belong
by Settou Kaiiba
Summary: Seto and Ryou feel they don't belong, with all the hate that's floating around. Two girls pop us out of nowhere. They seem attached to them, but it's not love! Yaoi and Yuri warning- Seto/Ryou Seto/Bakura
1. When This Began

(( My first fanfic on here. Don't be too hard on me. I'll give you permission for that later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, blah blah. Jeez... ))  
  
****Domino City, 2003****   
  
It had been 3 years since Seto and Ryou had been lovers. Now, when they looked back on it, they could see why they came… Those girls from another world.   
  
At the time, neither had known what it truly felt to be loved. All they knew was hatred. Then everything changed, because of an accident...  
  
When this began  
  
I had nothing to say   
  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
  
I was confused  
  
And I live it all out to find  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
  
Inside of me  
  
But all that they can see the words revealed   
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Just stuck, hollow and alone   
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
****2000, Duelist City****  
  
Tossing his head back, Seto's lips formed into a sinister smile. He had defeated his 10th opponent that day with his prized possession. Running his finger along the edges of his God of Obelisk card, he slid it back into his deck. "Let's go, Mokuba." "Yosh, nii-sama!" The younger boy toddled along behind his older brother, dragging the metallic suitcase behind him.  
  
****Domino City Hospital****  
  
Bakura lay in his hospital bed, weak from the wound on his arm. It had only been a day since they had fought with their Millennium Items, him being the loser. At losing, he agreed to help Malik destroy Yugi. His arm… Oh how his arm hurt. He had stabbed the side of his arm to prove his "loyalty" to the tan-skinned one.  
  
"Ryou…"  
  
Malik had appeared in his dream. He had taken Ryou, his hikari. Damn him. Bakura was stuck in his Yami form now.  
  
Moments passed. Somehow, he knew Yugi and his group of parasites didn't care what happened to him. It was as if-  
  
'I'm…alone…'  
  
He now heard a voice call out to him…it was a familiar voice. Deep brown eyes slid open, rolling over to the side of his bed. There stood Yugi's freak grandfather, Solomon. Ugh. What did he want?  
  
"You were moaning, are you in pain, Ryou?"   
  
Damn old man. "I'm fine." His gruff voice spat. Ooops, gotta control that. For now at least. Sliding his slim legs over the bedside, he now sat facing Solomon. Solomon backed away, seeing the threatening grin that grew on Bakura's face. The Millennium Ring began to glow, illuminating the dark room.  
  
Just before he attacked, Bakura sensed a power. It was dull… and not evil. So it didn't matter at the moment. Getting to his feet, he edged towards Solomon, the Ring filling the room with a blinding light.  
  
Thud. Solomon's obese body became dead weight on the floor. In that same instant, the room was followed by yet another intense flood of light. The power he had sensed before struck the hospital bed behind him.  
  
The light died. Bakura uncovered his eyes. Blink. "What…the..hell?"  
  
There was a girl. A young girl that sat up on his bed, blinking in confusion. She seemed more shocked then he was… Brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes that were hidden beneath thin-framed glasses. The girl's attire consisted of green khaki pants and a cream colored shirt, a black overcoat over it. It looked like something his hikari would wear…   
  
  
  
Quick, blinding light swept throughout the alleyway. Seto lowered his thin arm, which held a couple of Duel Monster cards. That light… What the hell was that?! Strange… Wait a second… His opponent was running away!  
  
"Mokuba! After him!"  
  
"Yosh, nii-sama!"  
  
"Ooof!" Suddenly, Seto felt himself falling, crashing into the ground; Mokuba sprawled on top of him. "What the hell?!"  
  
Underneath him lay a young girl… She looked much like Jou-puppy's sister. What was her name again? Shizuka or something? No matter. She was in his way. Brushing Mokuba off him, Seto got to his feet.  
  
"Damn. He got away." Seto muttered, gripping his cards tightly in his hand. His eyes shifted down to the girl, who seemed to be trembling in fear. Good. She needed to be scared. Cause now he was pissed.  
  
Such an icy glare. Mokuba cringed, seeing his brother so angry.   
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
"H-hai, nii-sama?"  
  
"Stand back."  
  
Nodding, Mokuba backed out of his brother's way; huge off black eyes studying Seto's every move. He could understand why his brother was angry, but he didn't want her to be hurt…  
  
Sliding the card off the top, Seto glanced at it. A sinister grin formed on his lips. Chuckling at his good luck, he slid the card into the Duel Disk. As the card activated, multicolored strings of light began to sprout out of the ground, forming into a massive shape…  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Before them, the light formed into the enormous, elegant Blue Eyes White Dragon, tossing its head back and roaring. It's roar so loud it shook the windows of the buildings beside them. Flapping its wings, it created a current of wind through the alley, the girl's mahogany hair ruffling.  
  
The girl flinched, shielding herself with her arms. Not like it would help. Seto watched her pathetic attempt to protect herself. It was almost funny…  
  
"Blue Eyes, attack with your white lightning!"  
  
Roaring, Blue Eyes stepped forward, roaring once again. Flapping its wings, the wind became stronger. The girl shrieked, cringing. The intense, bright light that was forming in Blue Eyes' seemed to swallow her already. Lightning bolts seemed to bounce everywhere, almost hitting her a couple of times. She could hear Seto's laughter… Raising her arm to shade her eyes from the brightness, she saw it wasn't attacking…  
  
The light began to die. Gasping, she lowered her arm. Deep cerulean hues, both the girl's and Seto's, watched Blue Eyes in shock. Seto stepped forward, raising his fist.   
  
"Blue Eyes… what the hell are you doing?! Attack he-"  
  
Blue Eyes didn't seem like it was listening. It bent down, lowering it's head towards the girl. She recoiled, afraid of being eaten.  
  
Blue Eyes nuzzled her with its huge nose, letting out an almost sad noise, like a rejected puppy. …Almost as if it were whimpering…?  
  
The girl blinked. She didn't know what to think of this. Extending her arm, she lifted her tremendously shaking hand. Her graceful hand brushed against Blue Eyes' snout. It didn't move…  
  
Seto couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl was petting his Blue Eyes as if it were tame. His fist tightened. Eyes narrowed.  
  
Mokuba, on the other hand, was enjoying this. He skipped over beside the girl and was now petting Blue Eyes as well. Smiling up at the girl, Mokuba spoke up.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Trish…"  
  
"Trish? That's a weird name. Where are you from? You have an accent… you can't possibly be from around here!"  
  
"I'm from the United States…" Trish grinned, trying to hide that she was embarrassed by her American accent.   
  
"Sugoi! Sugoi!" Mokuba began to chant. "Nii-sama! She's from the United States!"  
  
Seto watched the two talk. Mokuba was excited. There was really no use in continuing. Calling Blue Eyes back, he lowered his Duel Disk.  
  
"Mokuba,"  
  
"Hai, nii-sama?"  
  
Motioning for his brother to follow, he turned his back to them, expecting Mokuba to be behind him.  
  
"Iie, nii-sama!"  
  
Seto stopped.  
  
"N-nani, Mokuba?" Seto was almost in shock. Mokuba had never gone against what he said… At least not for a long time. Shifting to face them, he was once again caught off guard, stumbling back a few steps before he was able to endure what he saw.  
  
Mokuba was clinging to Trish's arm in a protective manner, almost as if he were glaring at Seto. Trish was nervously looking down at Mokuba, as if she were afraid to look up and see his reaction.  
  
"Nii-sama… she doesn't have anywhere to go…"  
  
"That's not my concern, Mokuba."  
  
"Demo, nii-sama…"  
  
Seto studied his brother for a moment. Then the young girl. Same observation as before… She looked like Shizuka, long mahogany hair, long bangs covering most of her face. Big blue eyes. A maroon shirt and black pants, a black overcoat of some sort on top. She rested her hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Adjusting her glasses, she glanced up at him. The look in her eyes… almost as if she were about to defend Mokuba. That look on her face… It almost reminded him of… himself. Back at the Orphanage, when someone would come to take just one of them. Seto would give them the same look she was giving him now…   
  
Ugh. He didn't have time for this. Stupid memories.  
  
"Feh. Do as you like, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba let out a cheer. The two began to bounce around behind him, talking about what games they would play later on. Once out on the sidewalk again, Seto could hear the sound of a helicopter passing overhead. Tilting his head up, he could read "Kaiba Corp." on the side. The helicopter hovered overhead.  
  
"Seto Kaiba! Please get in! We have spotted a God Card nearby!"  
  
A rope ladder dropped from the cockpit. Seto began to climb up, Mokuba and Trish following. Once in the cockpit, the three squirmed their way into their seats; Mokuba ending up in the middle and Trish to his right, Seto to his left.  
  
Seto stared out the window, as Trish did her window; Trish being more amazed with the sights than anything else. Mokuba was pointing out things below, such as the main Kaiba Corp. building, Kaiba Land, and Domino City battle arena.  
  
Mokuba realized his brother was silent. Turning to face his brother, Mokuba tugged on Seto's sleeve.  
  
"Nii-sama?"  
  
Seto pulled his sleeve out of Mokuba's grasp. Uh oh, big brother was pissed.  
  
"Nii-sama, what's wrong?"  
  
Seto glanced at Trish, who was still glued to the window. He couldn't tell if she was listening or not… Leaning down, he whispered into Mokuba's ear.  
  
"Why did you want her to come?"  
  
"Well…" Mokuba had to think for a moment. "She… She reminds me of… of you, nii-sama. I don't know why… When we were younger, you would get excited about cards and games and things like that too…"  
  
The pilot announced that they would be landing soon. Silence.  
  
"…."  
  
"Nii-sama?"  
  
"…hai?"  
  
"Gomen nasai…"  
  
Seto smiled. His hand patted Mokuba's fluffy black hair, letting him know it was alright. The helicopter was nearing the ground now. Both Mokuba and Seto jumped, hearing Trish let out a sudden gasp.  
  
"Nani, Trish-san?" Mokuba asked, crawling into her lap and looking out the window as well. Seto leaned, trying to see himself, when he heard a gasp from Mokuba as well.  
  
"Yugi-kun!"   
  
((A/N: I know this already seems like a weird fanfic. Just bare with me and try not to assume things. Such as couples. *Cough* Please r/r )) 


	2. I was Confused

(( A/N: Caution: Yugi is slightly out of character and shallow in this chapter for comedy reasons. I guess it's just because that's how I really see him: stupid. =P By the way, the song is Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.))  
  
Bakura stared. She didn't seem to mean any threat… She hadn't moved a muscle. Just sat there…  
  
He could tell she was worried. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped toward her. A sinister laugh escaped him. The girl's worried look remained, yet, she didn't seem scared… Too bad.  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you? What do you want?!" Bakura snapped.   
  
  
  
She remained silent. Gritting his teeth, he let out a snarl. Bakura now stood in front of her, fist clenched.  
  
"God damnit, speak!"   
  
"I… I'm sorry…"  
  
Grabbing the collar of her shirt, he threw her off of the hospital bed, onto the pale, tiled floor. Muttering a quick 'Itai', she slid onto the floor, rubbing her neck.  
  
"If you don't tell me who you are, I'll kill you!"  
  
The Millennium Ring began to glow, the dangling particles clinking together. The girl got to her feet. Both sets of brown hues narrowed.  
  
Shing. Energy caught his attention. Turning to the window, he felt the energy grow closer…  
  
'Bakura…'  
  
"It's… Malik…"  
  
Malik's spirit body appeared beside Bakura, Millennium Rod in hand. A smirk formed on his lips.   
  
"Bakura, I see you're awake."  
  
"How dare you show your repulsive face, Malik! After you took my hikari…"  
  
"Tch tch," tapping his Millennium Rod against his arm, he slowly shook his head, " I'll give you your hikari back after you kill the Pharaoh." Malik opened his mouth to say more, then noticed the young girl. She was approaching him, a death glare in her eyes.  
  
"Return Ryou. Now." She spoke.   
  
Malik recognized this look. This evil glare…. It was the same Bakura had given him when they first met. A snicker escaped Malik.  
  
"There's nothing you could possibly do to stop me. I-"  
  
The girl lifted her arm, waving it through the image of Malik. Malik's spirit body began to fade out.  
  
"What the hell? This can't-"   
  
Malik couldn't finish. Somehow, the girl had sent Malik's shadow body back to his real body. Bakura stared, stunned at what he had seen. Now a bit calmer than before, he spoke up.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Bria. I'll help you get Ryou back… that's all you need to know."  
  
Bakura turned his back to the girl, crossing his arms. "Fine. As long as you don't get in my way."  
  
  
  
Seto, Mokuba, and Trish now stood above Yugi, watching him battle Strings. Yugi didn't seem to have the spirit to go on any longer…  
  
That is, until Seto talked him out of it.  
  
Seto wasn't about to allow Yugi to fall here. Not when he could be battling him for a God Card. Seto wanted revenge… Revenge for that time Yugi had defeated him.   
  
Trish lifted her head to the sky. There, among the dark clouds floated the God of Osiris; the huge, crimson snake-like creature. It roared, sending chills up her spine. It looked so… scary…  
  
Suddenly, it let out a roar as if in pain. It began to squirm and toss its head in different directions. A glow swallowed the huge monster, exploding in a flood of light. Returning her attention to the fight, she found Strings on the ground in a pile of cards. Apparently Yugi had won…  
  
Seto was already beside Yugi, challenging him, Mokuba trotting along beside him. Trish slid down the hill, just in time to catch the last bit of the conversation.  
  
"I can't battle you now, Kaiba. Jounouchi and the others are in danger!"  
  
With that, Yugi took off running. Seto wasn't about to let Yugi run away scared like that. Motioning for Mokuba to follow, he ran after him.  
  
Mokuba then motioned for Trish to follow, just as his brother did, hoping he looked like his nii-sama. Trish, of course, followed.   
  
"I hope Bria's doing alright…"  
  
((Well, there's the second chapter. I hope you like it. **Please please PLEASE r/r!** I wanna know what you think!)) 


	3. Inside of Me

((A/N- There really isn't a card called "Golden Ozaru". It was just some stupid thing I made up. -Shrug.- And like I said, don't assume things... like couples! Please r/r!))  
  
Bakura walked along the sidewalk, brown hues searching for a duelist to steal a map piece or some cards from. Bria followed silently. She now had a Duel Disk as well.   
  
A while ago, they had run into a couple of stray duelists. Bakura had beaten them up. Seeing Bria could duel, he allowed her to "borrow" their Duel Disk, along with their cards. At least this way she would be of use to him…  
  
They now walked along an empty street. It was getting dark…  
  
A graveyard appeared in the distance. There was a series of screams…   
  
"There must be duelists there…" Bakura said, mostly to himself. Expecting Bria to follow, he ran through the graveyard's moldy gates and into the murky fog.  
  
  
  
Darkness filled the night sky. Yugi had tried to find Jounouchi and the others everywhere. Sadly, he had no luck. He had even tried calling Anzu's cell phone, but no one had answered.  
  
Seto was leaned up against a pole; arms crossed from boredom.   
  
"C'mon, Yugi. We don't have time to stand around here all day." Seto sighed. Yugi's purple hues dropped to the ground in disappointment. Nodding, he trotted along behind Seto and Mokuba, still planning to look for his friends. Trish brought up the rear, hands shoved into her pockets.   
  
They hadn't walked far until they ran into the middle of what seemed to be a team duel. The duelists immediately caught Trish's eye.   
  
"B-chan!"  
  
The duel was temporarily interrupted. Both Bakura and Bria's heads shot up at the sound of her voice. Seeing the girl was dressed similar to Bria, Bakura assumed she was talking about her. Bria responded with a smile and a nod, implying that they wait until the duel was over until they talk. Seto, Yugi, Mokuba, and Trish lined up on the sidelines, watching them.  
  
It was then little Yugi spoke up.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
Trish sweatdropped. Delayed reaction…?   
  
Bakura ignored him. His brown eyes remained on the team that faced them, awaiting their next move. Yugi sulked at not getting a response.  
  
Trish took note that she had never seen the opposite team before. They were wearing cream-colored robes that hung loosely over their bodies, a gold rope tied around their waist to keep the robe in place. The hood of the robe covered both duelists' faces, so she couldn't identify either one.   
  
The duel was apparently almost over. Bria and Bakura's side had 4000 life points, while the other team was at 3500. Evidently, the opposite team had killed their monsters, seeing they had none on the field. The other team, however, still had 2 monsters on the field. Trish continued to cheer on her friend, until the opposite team called forth a powerful monster… one not even Seto had seen before.   
  
The monster looked like a huge, fat, golden monkey, bright red eyes glowing viciously.   
  
Golden Ozaru:  
  
ATK//1800  
  
DEF//1300  
  
A look of worry crossed Bria's face. Without a monster to take the hit, it would do a direct attack. Bakura's brow twitched. With the Golden Ozaru's attack with the other two monster's attacks, they would surely finish them off.  
  
"Golden Ozaru, attack!"  
  
The huge gold monkey opened his mouth, a bright light forming inside its mouth. It was aiming at both Bria and Bakura.   
  
"B-chan!"  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi shouted in a worried manner. The beam fired… the bright, blue light flying towards the two bodies.  
  
Swoosh…  
  
Trish flew at Bria, her arms wrapping around her and pulling her out of the way, both landing on the ground out of the beam's line of attack.  
  
In the same instant, as if possessed by a voodoo doll, Seto lunged for Bakura, taking him down in the same way.  
  
The beam passed. When all had cleared, Yugi and Mokuba stared at the sight.  
  
There on the ground were the two girls, Trish holding Bria protectively in her arms. Right beside them sat Seto, an unconscious Bakura in his lap. Seto had a confused and alarmed look upon his face. A red tint stained his cheeks. 'Why did I do that…?'  
  
Mokuba turned to the obviously lost Yugi, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"Yugi… why did nii-sama do that? He told me that he hated you and all your parasite friends…"  
  
The question only made Yugi even more lost, the insults that had been included going way over his head. Shrugging, he trotted over to Seto, leaning down and offering his hand.  
  
Seto simply slapped it away, a scowl forming on his lips.  
  
"Get the hell away from me. I don't need your help."  
  
Seto then slid Bakura out of his lap and carefully onto the ground. Bakura stirred. Deep chocolate hues eased open, only to see Seto and Yugi staring down at him. This made him quite uneasy.  
  
Sitting up, he gave them both an icy glare. His raspy voice spoke up as he lifted his arm, rubbing his aching head.  
  
"What the hell…. What happened to the duel?!"  
  
"Well," Yugi started, "Those guys attacked you with that big golden monkey. You were about to get directly attacked when Kaiba jumped in and saved you, and Trish saved your friend! It seems the guys you were dueling disappeared though…" he smiled.   
  
Bakura scoffed at Seto. "What the hell did you do that for?! I probably would have found some way out. Now they're gone! Damnit!"  
  
Seto only wished he knew what had possessed him only moments ago. Glancing to his side, he could only take a wild guess.  
  
The two girls seemed to be cuddling and telling each other how they were worried about one another. Bakura raised an eyebrow, sneering at the two. 'How pathetic…'  
  
It was then the roaring motor of a helicopter was heard, soaring over the buildings and pausing over the group of people below.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, we've spotted another God Card! Please hurry!"  
  
The rope ladder dropped, swinging from the helicopter's floor. Seto glanced at Bakura, his face still red from the incident. Bakura quickly looked in Seto's direction, studying him for a moment. 'Why did he…?'  
  
  
  
"Mister Kaiba, please!" the man shouted. Seto turned his attention back to the helicopter, making his way up the rope. Mokuba and Trish followed, of course, with Yugi tagging along. Seto watched as Yugi began to climb up after Trish and shouted down at him, his voice almost completely drowned out by the helicopter.  
  
"Yugi, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm coming with you! Malik might have the God Card, and Malik has my friends!"  
  
Seto sighed, silently agreeing to let him come. He was becoming soft… Now pissed off from becoming soft hearted, he huffed and sat back in his chair. Once everyone was safely secured into their seats, the helicopter began to fly off. Seto gazed out the window, only to see two small dots below…  
  
  
  
Bakura…  
  
Bria noticed how Bakura had watched Seto. Even now, he watched as the helicopter flew off into the distance…  
  
((Let me know what you think of the story. I have the feeling they're ooc and all that stuff. Please r/r!)) 


	4. Nothing to Lose

((Caution: Yugi/Jou fluff. ^_^; Kind of a short chapter, but the next one will be up soon.))  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
I remember back at the Duelist Kingdom, almost a year ago, when my hikari went to duel... He was traveling with that idiot Yugi and his retarded friends. I don't understand why he followed them. They barely knew he was there. It was almost as if he were invisible.  
  
I also remember how he told me about Seto Kaiba. How Pegasus had captured his little brother, Mokuba. Hell, I had known that before Ryou told me. I'm not stupid.  
  
Back in the Duelist Kingdom, Seto had saved Ryou. I think that's when that stupid hikari of mine discovered he was gay. Bandit Keith had attacked Ryou, demanding for his cards and star chips. Of course that weak, dim-witted hikari didn't know that to do. It was then Seto came in and whooped Keith's ass. I could have done that.  
  
After that, Ryou was determined to help save Mokuba. I believe they met up a few more times before Pegasus finally took Seto's soul and sealed it into a card. My hikari has too big of a heart for his own good. He did everything in his power to help save Mokuba. Hell, I even fought off Pegasus' guards, just to help him. I made up some crap about stealing his soulless body just so I would have a body of my own. In the end, we rescued Mokuba. Ryou seemed extremely happy and proud… It almost felt good to help him. Well, now we were both content; him and his feeling of accomplishing something, and me with my new Millennium Eye.   
  
On the helicopter ride back, Ryou got to sit beside Seto. Even from my soul room, I could hear his heart beating through the Millennium Ring. How Seto had made his way into Ryou's heart is still completely a mystery to me.  
  
Now, as I watch his helicopter fading into the distance, I can hear my hikari calling to me to protect him. I don't see why though. I knew very well he didn't feel the same for my Ryou. I was still alone… We were both alone… And nobody would ever care about us. And so, I guess, we'll be outcasts together.   
  
"I'll save you, Ryou…"  
  
****Battle City Harbor****  
  
It had been nearly an hour since the battle started. Malik had possessed both Anzu and Jounouchi.  
  
The possessed Jounouchi was currently dueling Yugi, while Anzu was tied up, underneath a crate. Yugi was almost in tears, seeing his dear Jou this way.  
  
A crowd had grown on the sidelines, consisting of Seto, Mokuba, Trish, Mai, Honda, Otogi, and Shizuka. Meanwhile, Malik stood on his boat's deck, leaning up against the railing. He was quite amused with the way he was toying with Yugi's mind and heart. Rashid approached him, opening his mouth to say something. He was immediately cut off by a slap across his face. Malik's violet eyes glared at him, growling. Rashid retreated to the back, deciding to give his input on the duel later.  
  
(A/N: I'm really too lazy to write out the whole duel. But here it is anyway. If you don't want to read it, just skip down to Yugi's POV.)  
  
The counter is getting lower and lower as they only have 20 minutes left to finish the duel. Jounouchi seems to have the lead as he lowers Yugi down to a mere 1000 life points.   
  
Malik seemed pleased that Jounouchi is following his order and tells Jou to have the Panther Warrior attack the weakened Red Eyes. But Jou instead orders Panther Warrior to attack Yugi's other monster. Malik is furious Jou isn't following his orders and even worse, Yugi springs a trap backfiring Panther Warrior's attack back at the Panther Warrior.   
  
As the counter lowers to just four minutes, Anzu yells at Kaiba and Mokuba to just stop the duel and forget about her, but they are unable to bring themselves to do that. Shizuka attempts to remove her bandage when she hears Jou is dueling, but Anzu yells at her not to, not wanting Shizuka's first sight to be Jou possessed.  
  
With four minutes left, the duel continues. Malik, angry with Jou for not accepting his moves, just simply tells Jou to stop dueling all together and just wait for the time to run out. Jou, however, little by little regaining his memory, keeps playing. He draws a card, Death Meteor, which will give him 500 points of damage and Yugi 1500. Malik orders him to play it but Jou hesitates. Malik insists Jou will have won, but Jou begins to recall his real memory. Yugi helps him remember by reminding him of Duelist Kingdom, and Shizuka.   
  
As Malik's mind control loses its hold, Malik uses full power to completely take over Jou. He plays the Death Meteor card as Jou can only hear from inside his mind where he's trapped. But Jou manages to get rid of Malik's influence all together in a rage of anger and compassion for Yugi. Yugi, happy to see his friend back again, activates the Fairies Handmirror. This allows him to redirect the attack to any other target.   
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba's helicopter on autopilot drags the crate away from over Anzu and Kaiba knocks out the man guarding her. The other free Anzu as Yugi and Jou begin talking with the counter ticking down from 59 seconds.   
  
Kaiba realizes Yugi's plan as Yugi thanks Jou for being his friend. Jou is stunned as Yugi informs the Fairy that the target is himself, and the Death Meteor hits Yugi, causing his life points to drop to zero as he collapses on the floor.   
  
Jou is too shocked to notice his key has opened up in front of him as the counted ticks down from 30 seconds. Yugi manages to tell Jou to take the key and run away and take off his duel disk before he faints. Jou refuses and orders the red eyes to attack him. Red Eyes does this and Jou's life points hit zero too, causing Yugi's key to open up.   
  
Shizuka starts to take off her bandage and her eyes start to adjust as Jou takes off his duel disk and grabs onto the chain. He swings over to Yugi's side and grabs his Key before the timer hits zero and they are tugged into the water.   
  
Jou unlocks Yugi and Yugi floats safety to the surface. Honda grabs Yugi out of the water and calls for someone to get Jou's key. But Shizuka is already on the job and jumps into the water herself. Jou, sinking further and further down, sees Shizuka coming and thinks it's Yugi. Shizuka unlocks him and they get to the surface safety. Kaiba wonders how Jou could be silly enough to have time to take off his duel disk but not have time to get his own key as Jou apologizes to Yugi.   
  
Yugi insists it was not them fighting but Jou fighting Malik the whole time but Jou is still ashamed. He claims he isn't even worthy enough to continue to be a duelist. Mai, outraged at Jou's statement, smacks him and starts to tell him about everything he's accomplished as a duelist, and how giving it up would be foolish.   
  
As Yami watches on, impressed at Yugi's courage, Kaiba and Mokuba start to walk away. Yugi remembers the tournament and that Mai, Jou, and he all have six puzzle cards each. Enough to enter the tournament finals.  
  
****Yugi's POV****  
  
I was glad to see Jounouchi back to normal. I had been so frightened that I was going to lose him. I immediately ran up to Jounouchi, who extended his arms, catching me. After holding me tight enough to cut off the circulation in my whole body for a moment or two, he kissed my forehead. It had been so long since he kissed me… Especially in front of people. My eyes watered…   
  
"Jounouchi…?"  
  
"Hai, Yugi-chan?"  
  
"Aishiteru…"  
  
Jounouchi smiled warmly down at me. I could tell he was about to cry as well…  
  
"Aishiteru, Yugi-chan…"  
  
****Normal POV****  
  
Seeing they all had enough puzzle cards to get into the tournament, and that Yugi and Jounouchi were cuddling, Seto decided it was time for him to exit.   
  
"We'll meet up again in the finals." Seto said, turning his back to them, not sure if they heard or not. Jounouchi and Yugi were now doing a bit more than kissing now.  
  
Mokuba tugged on Trish's jacket. Looking down at the smaller one, she could tell he was puzzled.  
  
"Umm… Trish-san… what are they doing?"  
  
"….T_T Well… They… Um… Let's go Mokuba! Seto's leaving us!"  
  
"Hai!" Completely forgetting Yugi and Jounouchi, he trotted after his older brother. "Wait up, nii-sama!"   
  
(( Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Next chapter up soon. Please review!)) 


	5. Just Stuck

(( Once again I forgot to mention that the only reason this story is up is because of Joe. He motivated me to write. Love you! I'm also glad everyone is reviewing. Tell me what you think! ))  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
****Battle City Stadium****  
  
Seto awaited the assembly of duelists that would come aboard his airship. Mokuba and Trish stood by his side, scanning the area for duelists.   
  
It was now dark, stars dotting the chilly night sky. Seto gave the signal to his men, who switched the blinding bright lights of the stadium on.   
  
"Nii-sama, where are the duelists?"  
  
"They're coming, Mokuba. Be patient."  
  
"Hai, nii-sama…"  
  
  
  
Speak of the devil. As soon as they grew silent, a group of figures emerged from the shadows, Yugi leading them. They looked like a bunch of baby ducks following their mother. How pitiful.  
  
They gathered around Seto, showing his guards their puzzle cards. It was then Seto spotted an unfamiliar face.  
  
"What's this? A new member to your little fan club, Yugi?" Seto mocked, eyeing the white haired boy with the lavender shirt.  
  
"Oh, this is Namu! Jounouchi and Anzu met him a while ago!" Yugi said cheerfully, the intended insult not clicking in his mind.  
  
"Namu" stepped forward to greet Seto, when Seto turned his attention once again to the doorframe of the stadium. A man stepped out, a purple cloak flowing around him. What remained of his black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a scowl forming on his face.  
  
"Namu" gasped. "That's… That's…"  
  
"Who is it, Namu?" Anzu asked, tilting her head to the man.  
  
"It's Malik!"   
  
A hush fell over them, as all eyes followed Rashid's every move. Yugi's eyes narrowed as Yami took over his body, a growl escaping his throat.   
  
"Malik…"  
  
Rashid approached Seto, showing him the puzzle cards.  
  
"Seto! Don't let him duel! He's-"  
  
"I don't care who the hell he is. He made it here, so he must he a worthy opponent."  
  
Dismissing the subject, he turned to the doorway, where two more figures made their way into the arena. Bakura approached them, hands shoved into his pockets, Bria following him.   
  
Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Wait, wasn't Bakura in the hospital?"  
  
Another silence spread through the group. Yugi wondered why he hasn't realized that before. Seto managed to change the subject before any questions could be asked.  
  
"Duelists, it's time that you enter the airship."  
  
  
  
With that, they boarded the airship, Seto remaining outside. Otougi, Anzu, Honda, and Shizuka tried to follow, but the guards stopped them.  
  
"You are not duelists. Therefore, you may not board."  
  
"But… I must watch my brother duel!" Shizuka cried, trying to reason with the guard. Seto lifted his hand, silencing them.   
  
"It doesn't matter. Let them enter."  
  
With that, Shizuka smiled and said a quick "Arigato" to Seto before boarding the ship, Honda, Anzu, and Otougi following. Mokuba appeared at the airship's entrance at the top of the stairs, poking his head out.  
  
"Nii-sama, c'mon!"  
  
"I'm waiting for the eight duelist to arrive."  
  
Isis made her way to the duel ship a moment later, knowing that she was late. It almost put fun into things. After everyone had come aboard the airship, it took off into the night sky. It wouldn't be long until the competitions would start.  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
I swear… I hadn't meant for this to happen… Right now, Bakura's giving me the strangest look, and his little friend has just burst into a riot of giggles… About thirty minutes ago, I was blissfully ignorant to the whole predicament…  
  
Once everyone was on board the Battle Ship, I fished out a piece of paper. The paper told who was assigned to which room. Stepping the elevator, I awaited for the idiots to follow. Ding. The elevator opened. I ushered the gang to their quarters. It didn't take long for everyone to be settled into their rooms. Jounouchi, Shizuka, Anzu, Otougi, and Honda all shared a room by Jounouchi's request. Yugi sat inside his room, talking to Yami about his deck. Isis silently slid into her room. Namu and Malik, or Namu pulling Malik, rather, entered their room. Last, Mai gleefully bounced into her room, seeing there was wine inside the fridge. My eyes moved from the paper to the two remaining people. To my disbelief, it seemed I didn't have enough rooms…  
  
Well, there was one more room… The room next to mine. It wasn't a very big room, and I had originally planned for it to go to Trish. Oh well. Motioning, I turned back to the elevator. Bakura followed, his arms crossed, with his friend behind him. I believe Trish said her name was Bria? Once in the elevator, the doors closed behind us.  
  
Some time ago, I heard Yugi talk about the Millennium Items, and how they give people a yami side… As I leaned against the railing, I looked over at Bakura. He didn't seem like the same person he had been on the Duelist Island… I guess what he said was true. I also remember how Isis was telling me how I used to be a priest… Ugh. Bull shit. It was all bull shit.  
  
Stepping out of the elevator, Mokuba bumped into me.  
  
"Nii-sama, we're about to give the order for everyone to meet downstairs!"  
  
"Alright, Mokuba."  
  
Patting him on the head, I sent him on his way. Turning to Bakura and Bria, I lifted my arm, pointing to the room next to mine.  
  
"This is your room."  
  
Lifting a brow, he seemed to recoil. I noticed his eyes… Now I knew he wasn't the same as he was at the Duelist Kingdom… Big chocolate eyes that always seemed to shine… But his eyes were narrow and cruel. Shrugging it off, I then noticed that look on his face…   
  
It was an almost shocked look. By now I was wondering what he was so surprised about. It's not like he knew the only other room on the floor was my room… Or did he…?  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
Oh Ra. How I wish my hikari were here so I could watch him blush and get all nervous. Like hell I didn't know it was his room. What, am I blind as well as unnoticed? I saw the paper in his hand. And nowhere on there was a room for Bria or me. Although, I saw in big bold letters "SETO KAIBA" on the room next to mine, and "TRISH" in the room I was supposed to be in. Of course, I was shocked he would even want me in the room next to him. He might as well have let me sleep on the roof. Oh what the hell. Seeing I was overreacting, I turned to the room, sliding my card key through the slot and entered the room without another word. Bria followed me, just as silent. She slid into one of the window seats, looking down at the city below. After a moment of that deadly silence, she turned back to me. That look… It was almost familiar… It almost looked like… I could feel my brow twitch. What was she staring at me for?  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?!"  
  
She flinched, immediately turning back to the window. I needed some air. This room was cramped and hot. Turning my back to her, I exited the room.  
  
****Bria's POV****  
  
Even with my face turned away from him, I could tell he was pissed about something. He stomped out the door, cursing. I hadn't meant to make him angry…  
  
'Bria…?'  
  
'He's gone…'  
  
'I know. I'm sorry, Bria, for having to put you through all this trouble…'  
  
'It's alright, Ryou.'  
  
'…You don't think he knows, do you?'  
  
'Nah. I think he would have said something if he did…'  
  
I didn't know I could do this until after I arrived. Being who I am, I can talk to Ryou through telepathy. I can't let Bakura know… Letting him know could alter things for the worst.   
  
((Next chapter will be up soon. Tell me what you think ^_^; Please review! )) 


	6. Hollow and Alone

((I wanted to give a special thanks to 'Shetan' for reviewing almost every chapter so far. As for your question, yes, the explanation of Bria's link with Ryou will be answered later. I'm flattered that I have a few fans. -Smiles.- ))   
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
Trying to get the incident out of my mind, I began to flip through my cards. Glancing up, I saw Trish sitting over in a corner on the floor, reading a comic book. Her deck was on the floor beside her, along with the Duel Disk I lent to her. At times, she acted almost like a younger sibling… I guess this is the reason I've grown to tolerate her. But mostly because Mokuba insists she stays. Besides, she isn't that bad of a duelist, and she promised if she got a God Card, she would give it to me.   
  
Now that I really think about it, I'm really not sure why I've grown to accept her so. I haven't even known her that long. And come to think of it… where did she come from? The first time I met her, she just seemed to appear… That stupid intercom came on, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"All duelists please report downstairs in the lobby at once. The tournament will start once duelists are chosen. Thank you."  
  
****Normal POV****  
  
By now, everyone was gathered around the Blue-Eyes shaped bingo machine, eagerly waiting for numbers to be called out.  
  
"Gomen guys! We can't start until all 10 duelists are here!" Mokuba announced, seeing Isis nor "Malik and Namu" had appeared.  
  
While the guards were talking with Mokuba, Seto caught Bakura out of the corner of his eye. Bakura was glaring down at Yugi, or Yami rather, who was standing in front of him.   
  
Bakura placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, saying only loud enough for the people around him to hear, "Your damn hair is in the way. I can't see."  
  
With that, Bakura pushed Yami aside, stepping in front of him. Yami gritted his teeth while Bakura grinned in satisfaction. Jounouchi stroked Yami's cheek with his fingers as to calm him, not wanting them to get into a fight. Seto edged closer, just to watch if there had been a commotion.  
  
Bria edged closer to Bakura, her big brown eyes studying him carefully. Bakura, who was still bent on pissing off everyone around him, was flicking bacon bits from the buffet table into Mai's hair. After a moment, he felt a tug from the Millennium Ring. It was glowing…  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Emerging from the crowd of duelists, he ran past the guards and behind a corner.  
  
"What the hell is it doing?!"  
  
Bria, who seemed to be the only other person to see the Ring flicker, smiled to herself. Her plan was working perfectly.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura was shaking the Millennium Ring. The dangling particles were pointing in the direction of the crowd. Sighing, Bakura stepped from behind the corner, wondering what it was pointing at. It still pointed at the crowd, but more particularly… Seto, who was still a small distance away from them. Trish, who had been perched at his side this whole time, trotted into the crowd, joining Bria's side. After watching them for a moment, he rolled his eyes. Ch. Not like he had a problem with gay people. It just bothered him to see that someone who reminded him of his hikari could find someone, and yet he couldn't. He felt another tug from his Ring.   
  
Seeing no one was paying attention to him, he approached Seto, still wanting to know what the Ring had been trying to tell him. Seto's attention was on Mokuba, who was trying to keep everyone calm and entertained while they were waiting for Isis and the others. But somehow, he knew Seto knew he was there…  
  
"I don't see why you put up with them."  
  
"Hn. I only tolerate them because I want the God Cards. Once I have them, I will once again be the undefeatable duelist I used to be."  
  
"…Is that it? …Sorry. I had expected something else."  
  
Seto lifted a brow at Bakura's comment. Bakura knew he wanted to ask, 'What do you mean by something else?' A laugh escaped Bakura. A feeling cut him off… Why did he suddenly feel like this had happened before…? Another tug from the Ring would answer everything.  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
The room faded… I felt like I was falling… This feeling lasted only a moment, although it felt much longer. I felt my feet touch what felt like a soft ground. Looking down, I realized it was sand. Sand? Looking up, I saw I was no longer on the Battle Ship, but beside a pyramid that towered over me. It startled me at first, but it didn't take me long to adjust to the new surroundings. All around me were, what appeared to be, slaves. They were pushing blocks and things of that nature, which quickly bored me.   
  
Turning from the sight, a certain building caught my eye. It seemed to be some sort of arena, although not a very big one. The thing that caught my eye about this structure was the Duel Monster hieroglyphs.  
  
I understood now. The stupid Ring brought me to my past life. But what the hell for?  
  
Entering the arena, I realized it was empty. Except for the voices I heard that echoed down the hallway. It was then I realized one of the voices was my own. Of course I followed it, wanting to see what my past self was up to. I wasn't near ready for what I was about to see.  
  
I peered around the corner. Just as expected, my past self was there, still wearing those old tomb robber clothes. But then I caught sight of the priest that was kneeled down in front of him. I was apparently yelling at him for something…  
  
My past self took the priest by the shoulders, pushing him back a small distance.   
  
Previously, the priest's back was to me. But now he was facing my direction, and I could see clearly it was Seto Kaiba! This was a bit of a shock… I didn't remember Seto being a priest…  
  
I then heard my past self speak up again, the tone of his voice surprising me. It sounded as if he were about to cry…  
  
"Tell me! Why were you in the pharaoh's room?!"  
  
"I swear, I was trying to get the gods' spirits from his room! That's where he keeps them!"  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
My past self stepped toward Priest Seto, his eyes full of wrath. Grabbing Seto by the collar of his robes, he brought him close to his face.  
  
"You are in love with Pharaoh Yugi, aren't you?!"  
  
"No! I'd never-"  
  
With that, I watched my past self strike Seto, leaving a red mark on his right cheek. He wasn't done. Gripping Seto by the shoulders once again, he shoved him against the cold stone wall.   
  
"Why? How could you fall for that idiot Pharaoh?! I swear to Ra, I'll kill him!" I watched, almost upset as I watched my past self's body shake from rage and heartbreak. I saw his eyes water… Was I going to cry? Over what? Why did I care if the stupid priest was in love with a dumbass?  
  
Priest Seto placed his hands on my past self's shoulders, which he immediately shrugged off.  
  
"Bakura… I'm not in love with the Pharaoh… I swear, I was only trying to get the gods' spirits."  
  
Priest Seto looked almost as upset as the tomb robber, his eyes watering. The closest thing I had ever seen to this was when Ryou cried once or twice… But that was it. I was about to throw the stupid Ring in the garbage. There was no purpose to this little field trip into the past. This looked like a fucking soap opera!  
  
My past self seemed to calm down a little, kneeling down in front of Priest Seto.   
  
"I don't see why you stand working for that damned Pharaoh. All he does is whine and cry."  
  
"Bakura, once I have received the gods' spirits, I will call them forth and take over the Pharaoh's position. Then I will become the Pharaoh…"  
  
"Is that really all you were doing in there, Seto?"  
  
"Of course, Bakura. You know I love you, and only you."  
  
"Seto… I'm sorry I assumed things…"  
  
Priest Seto pulled my past self into his arms, as if to say things were alright… Priest Seto's hand traced my past self's chin, tilting his head up. With that, he placed a kiss upon the tomb robber's lips. I watched, not sure exactly what to think of what I just witnessed. By now, I was between crying and throwing up. I didn't remember any of this…  
  
I stepped out from behind the stone wall to both yell at my past self and to get a better look. They, apparently, couldn't see nor hear me, for they continued to kiss. I couldn't believe it… in my past life, I had been in love with Kaiba… So then, might he… No way. That's crap. Turning my back to the scene, the stone walls disappeared, and I was back to the Battle Ship.  
  
I felt as though I were in a daze. That is, until Jounouchi's loud, obnoxious voice jarred me out of it.   
  
"C'mon 'ere! I wanna see a duel!"  
  
"Shut up Jounouchi!" Anzu screeched, slapping him on the back of the head.   
  
It seemed that Isis, Malik, and Rashid had arrived. Those idiots really believed his name was Namu… Pfft.   
  
My eyes shifted to my left. Seto still stood there, his attention back on Mokuba, who was about to call the numbers. Deep blue hues glanced down at me, a smile almost forming on his lips. I stood there like an idiot staring at him with my mouth halfway open. Something inside me felt… warm… I now remembered my love for Seto…  
  
"They called your number. Good luck." He said, just as Mokuba bounced up beside him.   
  
"C'mon, nii-sama!"  
  
I felt like my hikari. My cheeks felt hot, although I don't believe Seto caught the blush. I was relieved he, nor anyone, had seen the sight. I only wanted to forget what I had seen… I am in love with Seto Kaiba…  
  
****Ref's POV**** (Kinda)  
  
As they enter the arena, Yami Yugi demands Bakura reveal his true identity, as he suspects that Bakura is not himself. Bakura reveals himself and claims he wants Yugi's god cards. So the duel begins and Bakura just plays weak cards in attack mode until he has three cards in the grave. Then, he plays Dark Necrofear, who is also destroyed. But with it's destruction comes a new field. A dark field which is taking over the arena and who's hidden powers are unknown to Yami.  
  
Bakura explains that with the new field comes it's own "resident spirit" who can possess on opponents monster secretly each turn. If that monster is chosen to attack, it will backfire against the owner and give half the monster's ATK points from Yami's life points to Bakura's. While Yami loses more and more life points by choosing the wrong monsters, Bakura gains. Yugi manages to destroy the spirit by playing a card that forces all equip cards, including the spirit, to go to his Kuriboh, then he destroys Kuriboh. But Bakura plays a card that will add a letter of the word DEATH to his magic and trap card zone after every opponents turn.  
  
Yami temporarily gets rid of the field by reviving Dark Necrofear, but he is quickly destroyed again and not only does the field return, but the resident spirit.   
  
Bakura, playing magic cards on his monster zone as well due to another field effect, has summoned all but the letter H. Yami draws Osiris, tributes all his monsters and summons him. The resident spirit cannot affect him, so Bakura will lose in one attack.   
  
((Yeah yeah, I know. The duel scenes are a bit lazy and vague... Ah well. Next chapter up soon! Please review! )) 


	7. And the Fault is my Own

((A/N: Warning!!! This is the result of *bad* subtitles and my hatred of Malik. I'm so abusive to the characters of this show… ))  
  
****Normal POV****  
  
Malik snickered. 'That fool Bakura…'  
  
Rashid, who stood behind him, was staring at the duelists, tapping the Millennium Rod against his arm boredly. He then began to laugh as well, although not exactly grasping the reason of his laughter. Malik glared at him over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
Rashid paused for a moment, his mind drawing a blank.  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
Malik slapped Rashid across the face, causing the Rod to slip from his grasp. The Millennium Rod hit the metal ground, a clanking noise echoing through the area. No one had really paid any attention to the clatter. They were too focused on the duel. Although, in hitting the ground, a small piece was chipped off the side and barely noticeable, but it was just enough to set Ryou's soul free. His spirit floated out of the damaged side, making its way back to Bakura, completely unseen by the ones watching.  
  
Malik smacked Rashid once again, gritting his teeth. Bending down, he picked up the Rod, shaking it in Rashid's face.  
  
"Stupid! You almost broke my Millennium Tinny Stick!"  
  
"Malik-sama… wasn't it the Millennium Cane? Or… Wand?"  
  
"No! It's a Stick! Stick!"  
  
By now, they had everyone's attention, except for Bakura and Yami's.  
  
"Namu, what's wrong? Did Malik do something?" Jounouchi asked, scratching the back of his head. Malik popped a smile on his face, turning to Jounouchi.  
  
"No… everything's fine!"  
  
"…."  
  
Turning back to the duel, the frown returned to Malik's face, directing it to Rashid. A cry echoed through the air, causing everything to grow silent. Malik looked up on terror. It couldn't be…  
  
To Malik's horror, Ryou's spirit had been freed from the Millennium Rod and had re-entered his body.   
  
Ryou let out a yelp, falling to his knees. He was in immense pain… Although he wasn't sure why. He lifted up the sleeve of his sea green jacket, only to reveal a bandaged cut. By now, Ryou's body trembled in pain.  
  
"It hurts… It hurts…"  
  
Yami, realizing Ryou had returned to Bakura's body, tried to cross the arena to his side. Holding out his hand, the referee shouted out to him.  
  
"Yugi Motou! You may not help the other duelist! If you do, you will be disqualified!"  
  
Yami stopped in his tracks, his eyes going from the referee to Ryou, who was still on the ground in pain.  
  
By now, everyone watching was worried about Bakura; not noticing Bria was in the same position on the floor behind them. Trish hovered over her, trying to comfort her.  
  
The area grew quiet as Ryou became silent. Ryou, once again possessed by his Yami, got to his feet, addressing Yami.  
  
"Yugi… Ryou is my hikari… his body is important to me. I can't allow him to die. So attack me now… Just don't harm Ryou…"   
  
Yami, respecting Bakura's words, attacked Bakura with his God of Osiris and wiping out his last life points. Bakura's body was engulfed by Osiris' bright blast, immense heat lapping at his skin. He let out a cry of pain, feeling the heat tear away at his body. Finally, the energy faded. His skin seemed to sting, his head began to hurt… Weakened from the blast, he collapsed on the spot, almost immediately passing out.  
  
As the Duelist Platform lowered, the group rushed over to his side. Honda kneeled down, picking up Bakura's dead weight. Bria, although connected with both Ryou and Bakura, had not passed out nor felt the pain that Bakura had felt during the attack. She could only imagine the pain he had to go through… The only reason she could come up with for not feeling the pain was because Ryou was inside of his body… With that, Trish helped her koibito to her feet; the two followed the group, retreating to the elevator as well.  
  
A cool breeze swept past the duelists as the lights that surrounded the rooftop arena died down. Seto watched, his eyes following their every move. His white jacket blew in the wind, his dark hair being ruffled. It was growing colder by the second… Mokuba was still perched at his side, watching his big brother.  
  
"Nii-sama… is something wrong?"  
  
"…iie, Mokuba." Was all Seto offered as a reply.  
  
The doors closed behind the group of people crammed into the small elevator. Seto faced the breeze again, lost in thought, almost not hearing his little brother's words.  
  
"Will Bakura be alright, nii-sama?"  
  
"…hai, Mokuba."  
  
"I heard them talking about asking you to land the ship so we can get him to a hospital…"  
  
"There's no need for that, Mokuba. He'll be fine…"  
  
"If you say so, nii-sama." Mokuba replied with a sigh, trusting in his brother's words.  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
That night, I couldn't help but check on Bakura. The others had confronted me about landing the Battle Ship, and of course I turned them down. Fools. I wouldn't let Bakura die… I was going to take care of him myself. Of course, they wouldn't know that.  
  
I slid the card key through the slot, the door sliding open. There, in the undersized, dark room, was Bakura, asleep in his bed. Somehow, the Ring had found its way to his pillow… Strange… I had heard Yugi say earlier that it was missing…  
  
Shrugging it off, I dragged a chair to Bakura's bedside. I hated to awake Bakura, but I couldn't see well in the dimly lit room. Flipping the lights on, I slid into the chair, taking a thermometer out of my first aid kit. I studied Bakura for a moment… Obviously the light hadn't awakened him yet.  
  
I then noticed all the scratches on his arms and a few on his face… They didn't look serious, but there was clearly enough to have caused a lot of pain. Sticking the thermometer in his mouth, I couldn't help but brush the bangs out of his eyes. Bakura… Bakura Ryou…  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
As I sit here in my shadow room, I can see Seto clearly, even though my hikari isn't awake. I should wake him just to see how he reacts to see Seto… Heh heh…  
  
Seto… He was taking care of my hikari… I'm not going to sit here and admit to being a softie like my hikari, but something in his eyes told me... Maybe, just maybe, he cared…? I noticed Seto was spacing out… Time to work my magic. Heh heh. Oh Ryyyooouuuu…  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
As I took the thermometer from Bakura's mouth, I saw his temperature was normal… I had to admit I was relieved. Here before me was the Bakura I had known back at the Duelist Kingdom… The one I had saved… The one I had… fallen in love with…  
  
I could feel my heart beat faster. I had never actually been in love, until the day I met Bakura. I was about to reminisce on those good ol' days (yes I'm being sarcastic, dumbass), when I realized Bakura was stirring.   
  
He sat up, breathing quite heavily, those big brown hues full of fear. Seeing me didn't seemed to help much. He turned, facing me, an even more distressed look forming on his face.  
  
"S-S-S…Seto! I mean, Kaiba!" he stuttered. A red tint darkened on his cheeks.  
  
I had been taken by surprise as well and had shot back in my chair, almost tipping over. Our eyes met… I held my breath… Those eyes… I felt so stupid, just sitting and staring, not budging. I somehow managed to stop myself from blushing. That was a close call…  
  
After a moment, he seemed to calm down. I watched as his chocolate eyes fell to the white sheets below, which were clenched tightly between his delicate fingers.   
  
"I… I'm sorry… You startled me…"  
  
I remained quiet as to savor his sweet voice in my mind… Although, he seemed to take my silence as anger. His eyes shifted away from me, a gloomy look forming on his innocent face. Not knowing what else to do, I said the first thing that came to my mind…  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
  
He turned, facing me again, looking as if surprised by my question. Big, brown hues seemed to smile as he replied.  
  
"I…I'm doing much better…"  
  
I could tell he was lying as he eyed the multiple cuts on his arm. He began to speak again, when his voice began to waver… Hugging his arms, he leaned forward, his eyes clenched tightly together. I couldn't help but lean close to him, my hand resting on his smooth shoulder. He was trembling…   
  
"Bakura?"  
  
It took him a moment to react. Obviously terrified of something, his head tilted up, looking at me, his eyes full of fear. I didn't know what to do… I wanted to comfort him so bad... Sliding out of my seat and onto the edge of his bed, I took his shoulders in my hands, not sure if this would comfort him or make him even more uneasy. As if on cue, as soon as I touched his shoulders, he flung his body into my arms, his head resting on my chest. I could feel his quivering arms wrap around my back underneath my coat, firmly gripping my shirt with his thin fingers. I could feel my cheeks become hot… My mind returned to the matter at hand, my eyes on Bakura's shaking body.   
  
"Bakura… What's wrong?"  
  
Bakura hesitated, his horror-filled eyes looking up at me once again. His mouth slowly opened, trying to form words, but nothing came out. What had frightened him so? My eyes narrowed. Leaning down, I asked once again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I…I had a dream…" He hesitated once again.  
  
"Go on…"   
  
"There was a man… He came in my room with this eerie grin… And those creepy purple eyes… He put the Millennium Ring beside me…" Bakura paused for a moment. I urged him to go on, wanting to know what had bothered him so.  
  
"He sat beside me on my bed and pinned my arms down so that I couldn't move, then he slid on top of me and started kissing my neck… Before I knew it he was taking my clothes off. And as much as I cried out, no one came to help me… It was horrible-"  
  
Bakura began to sob. As much as I tried to comfort him, I don't think I helped much. The sobs only grew louder as I patted his back. It was clear to me now. Although, what if someone had tried to rape him? I felt my fists clench tight as my blood began to boil. My eyes narrowed with hatred, my heart began to pound. I don't think I had ever been so angry in my life… Taking Bakura by the shoulders, I pulled him away from me, only to see his tear-filled eyes, the tiny droplets of water gleaming in the light.  
  
"Bakura, did he say who he was?"  
  
"He said his name was… Malik."  
  
Malik. I immediately got to my feet, my blood pressure shooting through the roof. I'll kill him… But before I could reach the door, Bakura's sweet voice stopped me.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
I froze. Slowly turning to face him, I awaited his response.  
  
"I… I wasn't finished…"  
  
Crossing my arms, I expected him to finish the horrible dream. Great, piss me off even more. His pure brown eyes met with my angered cerulean ones, only to catch me off guard once again.  
  
"Well… Malik was doing horrible things to me… Until there was a bright light… It was coming from where the door is… Malik disappeared, and when I woke up, you were there." He fell silent for a moment, only to say one more thing. "You saved me Kaiba… Th-Thank you…"  
  
All the anger drained from my body. I stood there in disbelief, ready for reality to come and smack me in the face. Instead, Bakura's kind voice awoke me out of my daze of doubt.  
  
"Kaiba… are you alright?"  
  
I was ready to leave. I had embarrassed myself enough for once night. Muttering a quick, 'I'm fine.' I was out the door, not allowing another word to be spoken between us.  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
I hated that I had to show Ryou that horrible vision. But I just had to know if Kaiba had feelings for my hikari… But even now, I'm unsure. He seemed to be angry, but the reason for his anger is unknown! Damn you Seto Kaiba!  
  
****Yugi's POV****  
  
My Yami had really done a number on Bakura. I felt so bad about it… I decided to check up on him and see how he was doing. Although, I didn't really know where his room was. Deciding to go look for it, I entered the elevator.  
  
As I stepped out of the elevator, I bumped into a body that just seemed to appear in front of me. Looking up, I realized it was Kaiba! My cheeks turned red as I caught the icy glare coming from his eyes. Stepping back, I tried to speak to him. Instead, he shoved me aside. I turned to follow him, but the elevator doors shut in my face. Feeling hurt, my eyes dropped to the floor. I had to admit… I sort of had a crush on Kaiba… I hated to see him angry. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Jounouchi's voice behind me. Turning away from the elevator, I saw Jounouchi leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed over his white and blue shirt.  
  
"Hey Yugi, don't let him get to ya."  
  
"Oh Jounouchi!"  
  
Running over to him, he caught me in his arms, bringing me into a light hug. I nuzzled against his soft, warm shirt, already feeling better. I lifted my head, giving him a warm smile. I loved Jounouchi almost as much as I loved Yami… But I wouldn't tell him that. Jounouchi waved a hand at the room beside Kaiba's, an annoyed look forming on his face.  
  
"Kaiba just left that room. I dunno who's it is, but 'e was in there for a while."  
  
I felt my heart fall. What could Kaiba possibly been doing in there for so long? My thoughts were, once again, interrupted by Trish, who was trotting along as if she didn't see us. It's strange. Raising my hand, I waved, which momentarily caught her attention. She smiled, waved back, and slid into the now empty elevator. As the doors closed behind her, Bria entered the room, sliding her card key though the mystery room's door. She disappeared into the room just as quickly as she had entered. Looking up, my gaze met with Jounouchi's. Apparently, we both had the same idea.  
  
We rushed over to the door, leaning up against it, placing our ears against the cold metal. Silence.  
  
"You 'ear anything, Yuge?"  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
It was completely silent in the hallway now. Giving up, I followed Jounouchi to the snack machine. It was going to be a long night.  
  
((A bit of ooc-ness, but I promise the rest of my stories won't be like this. In fact, I've got a sequel and another Baku/Seto story coming up. Enjoy! Please review! )) 


	8. So What Am I

(( Sorry about the lack of updates. School has really cut down on the time I have to write.  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!))  
  
****Trish's POV****  
  
I found Seto on top of the Battle Ship, leaning against the railing of the arena. He seemed to be off in his own little world. He hadn't even heard me join him beside him. Coming out of his daze, he looked down at me. He was obviously pissed about something.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Mokuba told me to go find you and tell you it's late. He's worried that you need more sleep-"  
  
I decided not to finish. I already knew he wasn't going to come easy.  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
I had been planning a way to kill Malik, when Trish snuck up on me. She was just as bad as Mokuba when it came to appearing out of nowhere…   
  
If that wasn't strange enough, the second I realized she was there I wanted to see Ryou. No… Bakura. Why had I called him Ryou?  
  
Shrugging it off, I listened to Trish tell me I needed to go inside. Come to think of it, I left my bag in Ryou, er, Bakura's room…   
  
What was I thinking?! I'll just get it later. It wasn't that important, right?  
  
****Malik's POV****  
  
I've been listening in on Bakura and his stupid hikari's thoughts. It pissed me off to know they'd fallen in love with someone…  
  
Now, as I stand here in the shadows, I can see Seto Kaiba and that idiot that's always following him around… I've yet to learn her name, but I know she has to die. And soon.  
  
It was only about an hour ago when I heard Bakura and his hikari talking about how Bria, in some way, might be affecting their view on Kaiba. If this is true, then that Kaiba wannabe must be affecting the way he sees Bakura. And I won't allow that.  
  
Not being able to hear what Kaiba was saying to his friend, I moved closer. Apparently, Kaiba was going to pay Bakura a little visit. Heh heh heh…  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
As I exited the elevator, Trish scampered out in front of me. Bria was waiting for her. After a few greeting words, the two disappeared down the hall, leaving me alone. I stood in silence for a moment, not sure if I should enter or not.  
  
I suddenly felt light headed… My hand found it's way to the back of my head, then to my temples. I soon felt fine again. Strange…   
  
Shrugging the thought away, I approached Bakura's door. My hand began to shake as I pulled the card key out of my pocket. Of course, I wouldn't admit to being nervous. There was no reason to be. All I wanted was that first aid bag. It suddenly felt extremely hot in the silent hallway…  
  
Before I entered, I heard noises coming from inside. I swallowed as I felt my stomach churn… I never thought I would stoop so low as to try to listen in through a door. But that's exactly what I did now… Pressing my ear against the cold, smooth metal, I could hear much better. It sounded like… moaning. Lifting a brow, I could only imagine what was going on in there. It didn't sound very much like a painful moan. I shrank away from the door. What was I doing? I wasn't about to chicken out. No matter what was going on in there, it was my ship and I had the power to stop it. Sliding the card key through the slot, the thin metal door slid open, only to reveal one of the most disgusting sights I've ever seen.  
  
There, tangled up between white sheets were Bakura and Malik. Malik on top of Bakura, his hands holding Bakura's arms down. The two were completely undressed, their clothes scattered about the room. It was as if they didn't see him… Malik leaned down, his cream-colored hair tumbling over his bare shoulders, licking Bakura's cheek. Bakura leaned up, licking Malik's dark skin in return.  
  
My blue hues felt like they shrank to dots as I suddenly felt as if I were to throw up. The queasy feeling overpowered me as I retreated into the hallway, collapsing on the hard floor. The door slid behind me and the groans died down, smothered by the thin metal. My arms slid around my stomach. Oh God…  
  
I somehow managed to keep from puking, but the pain inside me only grew. I lay there on the floor like a beat dog, curled up as if I were mad. I felt like I was going mad. Bakura… why…?  
  
I wouldn't' allow anyone to see me like this. Gathering what sanity I had left, I slowly got to my feet. My day was quickly forming into a nightmare. I heard footsteps down the hall. It was Mokuba, dragging Trish behind him.  
  
"Nii-sama! I thought Trish told you to- Nii-sama, what's wrong?"  
  
"…It… It's nothing, M-Mokuba. I don't need sleep. I'll be in my office."  
  
Swiftly walking past Mokuba and Trish, I made my way down the hall, hoping they wouldn't follow. Turning the corner, I met with my office door. My hand began to shake as I slid the card key through the door, expecting another unbearable sight to be waiting for me. Instead, my office was in order.  
  
Dropping into my chair, my head fell into my hands. The remainder of my sanity came out in a flood of tears. Even now, I can't say why I was so upset. I just couldn't take it that Bakura was in love with someone else…   
  
When I first laid eyes on that sight, I felt my heart break and my soul crumble… I… I love you Bakura…  
  
****Bria's POV****  
  
I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight… Trish had told me to wait here in Seto's room until she came back. Behind me, I could hear the door slide open.  
  
"Bria, Bria! Come play video games with me!"  
  
Turning to the door, my attention turned to Mokuba, who was followed by Trish. Looking down at Mokuba, I ruffled his fluffy hair, shaking my head.  
  
"Not right now, Mokuba."  
  
"Aww…"  
  
He looked down at the ground, a disappointed look forming on his face. He then exited the room, leaving my aibou and I alone. She joined my side beside the window, her bright blue eyes gazing out. Tilting her head in my direction, a smile formed on her lips. It seemed like everything happened within a second…  
  
The smile disappeared from her lips as a sickened look replaced it. Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it, as the other wrapped around her stomach. I felt so helpless. All I could do was stand and watch as her body fell to her knees, then scrunched up on the ground.  
  
"Trish?!"  
  
I kneeled down beside her, stroking her hair. She groaned in reply, her hand still over her mouth. The sickness seemed to lose its effect over a few minutes. I remained on the ground, worried about my koibito. Trish crawled into my lap, her arms wrapping around me. My arms found their way around her back, resting my head on top of hers.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"I don't know… I just suddenly felt really sick…"  
  
"…Do you think…?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
Helping Trish to her feet, we exited Seto's room. Outside, Seto's office was just across the hall.  
  
"What should we say?"  
  
"I'm sure it'll come to us while we're in there…"  
  
Sliding the card key through the niche, the door creaked open.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Trish called his name, yet there was no reply. As we stepped in, we realized he wasn't there. Where had he gone…?  
  
****Normal POV****  
  
Before Trish and Bria had arrived, Malik had appeared in Seto's office.  
  
Seto's face was in his hands, so he had not heard Malik when he appeared. And when he finally sensed his presence, it was too late. Malik lifted his Millennium Rod, the golden glow swallowing Seto before he had a chance to retaliate. His deep shout filled the room as both he and Malik disappeared with the Rod's glow.  
  
As Bria and Trish entered the room, Seto had only been gone a matter of minutes. While they investigated the room, Trish began to fade… Bria had her back turned, unaware that her friend was in danger. Before she could let Bria know, she was gone as well, not leaving a single trace.  
  
* * *  
  
And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face   
  
I was confused  
  
Looking everywhere only to find  
  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
So what am I  
  
What do I have but negativity   
  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me   
  
Nothing to lose   
  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone   
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
* * *  
  
"Nii-sama has been missing since last night." Mokuba spat at the guards, his voice shaking from worry.  
  
"So has Trish." Bria said, just as worried. No one really seemed to care much. They had continued to duel and eliminate people. Jounouchi had fought "Malik", Jounouchi being the winner, and Mai had fought "Namu", Namu being the victor. Mysteriously after Namu's victory, Mai fell ill and had to be rushed to her room.  
  
Only now were they realizing Kaiba was missing.  
  
" Hey guys, I'm sure he's around 'ere somewhere. I wouldn't worry." Jounouchi said, obviously not worried at all. Yugi whimpered, but soon forgot about it as well from Yami's sympathetic kisses.  
  
Bria pulled Bakura to the side, seeing the worry in his narrow brown eyes. Feeling a tug from his left sleeve, he turned to see Bria motion for him to follow. Of course, he'd rather be with her than those fools who thought hanging out in the hallway was cool.  
  
Turning the corner, she eyed his Millennium Ring.  
  
"I think I know where Seto and Trish are."  
  
Bria tried not to draw attention to the reassured look on Bakura's face. A small smirk played her lips as she saw life come back into his face.  
  
"Well then where is he?"  
  
"It's a wild guess, but I'd say the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Shadow Realm? Why the hell would he be there?"  
  
"I told you it was a wild guess. But where else could he be? He isn't anywhere on the ship. And you know very well there are other Millennium Items on the ship, so someone could have sent him there… We should at least take a look."  
  
"Hn. Why should I care what becomes of that fool?"  
  
Bakura didn't really wait for a reply. The dangling particles began to jingle as the golden light swept over them, leaving nothing but a bare space where the two had once been.  
  
****Malik's POV****  
  
Heh heh heh. I succeeded in capturing both Seto Kaiba and his shadow, Trish. Now, as I await Bakura, Kaiba is securely chained to the wall here in my Spirit Room. My Spirit Room almost reminds me of my old underground home… nothing but stone walls…   
  
I do not know what has become of Trish. She just seemed to disappear. It doesn't matter anyway if I kill Kaiba…  
  
Pulling the end off my Millennium Tinny Stick, a sharp-edged blade was revealed underneath. The slick, golden edge gleamed in the dim light. My hand gripped the Stick tightly as I raised my arm. I will finally be rid of you… Just when I was about to strike, a hand clamped tightly over mine. I turned my head, only to see Bakura's pale arm outstretched to my neck, ready to strangle me.  
  
Jumping out of his reach, my hand broke free from his grasp. Heh heh.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Malik? …No wait, don't tell me. I don't want to hear about your sick pleasures."  
  
Bakura snarled. He looked like some pissed off cat with its hair fluffed up. I opened my mouth to reply, when I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see Rashid, a silver tray in his hands. On the tray was placed the items for our usual afternoon activities… A cup of tea, a whip, and a rope. Raising my arm, I brought the Tinny Stick down on his skull, throwing him back a short distance. The tray toppled on top of him, the hot tea scorching his lap. He let out a cry, rolling over on his side.  
  
"You idiot! I'm busy!" I irritably shook the Stick at him, although he was too busy trying to dry himself to see the Stick in his face. That stupid bastard. Turning back to Bakura and Bria, I saw that they had left their previous positions and had surrounded the unconscious Kaiba. Seeing I was watching them, Bakura looked up from Kaiba's lifeless form, fury rising in his eyes. Sexy…  
  
"Malik, what have you done to him?"  
  
It was obvious he was trying to remain calm. His voice shook, his fist balled. He looked so hott when he was pissed…  
  
"I haven't done anything to him. Why would I want to? He's just a stupid, stuck-up rich kid that doesn't think of anyone but himself."  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
I tried to remain calm at Malik's comment… My temper was already on the verge of snapping. How dare him say that Kaiba was heartless… After he saved my hikari from multiple things that the Duelist Kingdom… and took care of him when he was sick… And… when he was a priest…  
  
Shaking my head, I realized my thoughts were wandering. Malik stood with his arms crossed, that stupid smirk on his face, the Millennium Rod swinging from his right hand. Rashid was still on the ground behind him, picking up the items that had fallen on the stone ground.   
  
Bria was still behind me, examining Kaiba. Earlier, she told me Trish was missing too, although I've yet to find her. Like I care.  
  
Malik tossed his head back, letting out that annoying laugh. I really wanted to take that Rod and shove it up his ass…  
  
"How about this, Bakura, we can duel for your dear Kaiba's life." Malik sniggered, shuffling his deck between dark, dirty fingers.  
  
"First of all, I don't really care about Kaiba's life. And second, this is the Shadow Realm you idiot. We duel with the Items, not cards."  
  
Malik raised a brow. "Oh?"  
  
My eyes narrowed even more at his stupidity. "What do you mean, "Oh?" Of course we duel by-"  
  
Malik shook a finger at me, silencing me for the moment. But only for a moment.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Malik grew silent, as if in thought. But of course, he wasn't. Not wanting to waste any more of my time, I unleashed the sinister power of my Ring. The golden light shot toward him, almost hitting him. If he had realized any later, he would have received more than a concussion.  
  
Another golden light shot back from Malik's area, colliding with my own. It was almost strong enough to push me back… But after a moment, I could feel his power begin to fade. Obviously, that stupid Rod was weak…  
  
(( Like I said before, a little ooc-ness (Especially Malik and Yugi), but not all of my fics are gonna be like that, I promise! It's only for humor purposes. ^_^;;  
  
Tell me what you think. Please review! )) 


	9. What do I Have but Negativity

((A/N Realy really sorry for the lack of updates for those who still like me. I feel I've lost some people for my lack of updates. x_o  
  
Anyway, here goes the next chapter. ))  
  
****Normal POV****  
  
Bria stepped back, shielding her eyes from the immense light. A warm wind began to build up around them, blowing their clothes and hair.   
  
Swoosh…  
  
As Bria uncovered her eyes, she noticed the room had grown dim again. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she saw Malik on the ground, Rashid kneeling beside him and trying to awake him. The Millennium Rod was a small distance away from them on the ground, still gleaming in the faint light. Bakura was approaching the two, his fists clenched at his side.   
  
Once in front of the two bodies, he brought his fist down upon Rashid, knocking him away from Malik. Rushing over to help him, Bria headed for Rashid, who was getting back up. Bounding in his direction, her leg shot out, a kick landing upon his chest. The force knocked Rashid back, his arms flying out to keep balance. Malik, at seeing the attack on Rashid, sprung away from Bakura, grabbing Bria by the shoulders. Rashid took his opportunity to ambush Bakura, who was distracted by Malik's assault on Bria.   
  
Bakura's arms were now firmly twisted behind his back. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't seem to get free; Rashid's grip only tightened as more pressure was put onto him, forcing him to his knees.   
  
Malik's grip on Bria loosened, only to shove her to the ground before she had a chance to attack. The shimmer of the Rod caught his eye. Reaching down for the Rod, he immediately slid the end off, once again revealing the blade.  
  
Bria tried to move, but her legs seemed to go numb. Malik shook the Rod in her face, showing her the glowing end.  
  
"You can't move. I won't let you move."  
  
Turning the Rod to the opposite end, he showed her the blade, which had bloodstains in various places. The tip of the blade lined her cheek, drawing blood as it passed over the tender skin.   
  
Bakura saw no use in struggling anymore. But he had to save Bria…   
  
Malik began to laugh. Hope began to shrink in Bria's mind. There was literally nothing she could do to stop him… She was going to die before…  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Bakura shouted, brown hues almost threatening Malik. Malik simply let another laugh escape him.  
  
"I can't let her live. She must die…" Malik's thoughts remained on killing Bria, as well as what would happen if she lived. He wouldn't let that happen. "…painfully."  
  
The Rod's blade then slit through Bria's sleeve, only to place a cut over a previously made scrape. Malik studied it for a moment… So he was right… The pervious scratch was in the same exact place as where his Rod had gotten Bakura's arm. His hand gripped the Rod tighter as anger began to internally build.  
  
Bakura could feel the rise in anger within Malik, although he wasn't sure of the reason, or why he wanted Bria dead so badly. But something inside him told him not to let Bria die…  
  
The Ring began to glow once again as another golden ray shot at Malik, causing the Rod to fly out of his hand. It made a clattering sound as it hit the floor, startling Malik. He hadn't expected Bakura's Ring to have any power left…  
  
"Malik-sama!"  
  
Letting go of Bakura, Rashid dashed over to Malik's side, who immediately greeted him with a slap across the face.   
  
"You idiot! You let him go!"  
  
Malik began to yell at Rashid, while Bria began to feel her legs again. Once the Rod's spell had worn off, she got to her feet, just as Bakura signaled for her to attack Rashid.  
  
She leapt for the taller one, a blow from her fist causing him to stumble back a few paces. Bakura had taken Malik by the hair and had flung him to the ground. Anger overcame everything else in his mind at the moment. The only thing he wanted to see was Malik suffering…  
  
Bria was monitoring Rashid, making sure he didn't try to come to Malik's rescue once again. Rashid was already injured from Malik's slap and her many kicks, so he decided to allow Malik to fight his own battle this time. Or at least, that's what he thought now.   
  
Bakura's foot buried itself into Malik's stomach, crushing whatever organs lie within him. Malik cried out, his hands wrapping around Bakura's ankle, trying to remove it from his flattened abdomen. Rage gathered in Bakura's brown hues. The more Malik tried to escape, the harder he brought his foot down.   
  
"Malik-sama!" Rashid cried out, his hands covering his mouth from horror. Bakura spun around, hearing the comment. This distraction gave Malik a second to breathe, only to see Bakura bring his Ring forward.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Another beam shot from the Ring, soaring past Bria and hitting Rashid in the forehead, knocking him out on the spot. Rashid fell back, his eyes rolling back into his head as everything went black.  
  
Turning his attention back to Malik, he sent a kick to the side of his dark-skinned head, rattling Malik's brain. His hands flew to his head, gripping it and crying out. Bakura could see he was already in enough pain. But he wanted him to suffer more… Much more. For everything he had done… Trying to kill Bria, taking Seto… kidnapping his hikari…  
  
Just thinking such thoughts brought the frustration right back into his system. Behind him laid the Rod, the blade still uncovered. Bending over, he picked it up. Still kneeling down, he gripped the Rod, stabbing it into Malik's arm. Malik screamed, feeling the hot blade pierce into his skin, the warm blood running down his arm and dripping onto the floor. As a puddle of blood began to accumulate on the floor, Bakura took Malik by his cream-colored hair once again, pulling Malik into an almost sitting position.  
  
"Let Kaiba go. Leave my hikari alone. And if I ever catch you around either again, I'll kill you in the most painful way that you can imagine."  
  
Once Malik had stopped shouting from the pain of his wound, he allowed Bakura to take the key that unlocked Seto's chains. Snatching the key from Malik's shaking hand, he sent another kick to Malik, leaving him sniveling on the ground.  
  
Bria followed behind him, almost worried that Bakura's anger would overpower his feelings for Seto. Bakura paused in front of Seto's chained body, his eyes moving to the key in his hand. Why exactly was he saving him? It wasn't like Seto, er… Kaiba would even know what happened. Much less care. Bria hovered at Bakura's side, pretending to be looking at Kaiba. Instead, she steadily stepped closer, reminding Bakura of his purpose of saving Kaiba…  
  
Bakura's eyes grew less vicious as they moved from the little golden key to the chained Kaiba.   
  
"C'mon Bria. Let's get this over with."  
  
Bria nodded, a smile almost spreading across her lips. Kneeling down beside Kaiba, he took his thin wrist into his hand, the chains rattling. Why did this seem familiar…? Shaking the thoughts from his head, he slid the key from the keyhole, the first shackle falling limp on the floor.   
  
Moving to the second shackle, an image flashed before his eyes… A vision of Priest Kaiba in chains… Bakura gritted his teeth, almost dropping the tiny key.  
  
"Is something wrong, Bakur-"  
  
"No! I'm fine!" Bakura spat at Bria, frantically unlocking the second shackle and moving to the one on his left foot. He was just as quick about unlocking those. Bria helped get Kaiba onto his back, trying to assist as much as she could.  
  
Bakura glanced back at Malik, who was sitting on the floor. Violet eyes followed their every move, almost as if he thought Bakura would return to give him another thrashing. Instead, Bakura turned his back to Malik, disappearing into the darkness, Bria trotting behind him.  
  
Malik now sat alone, lavender hues moving from the empty chains, to the bloody Stick, and finally to Rashid. The blood began to clot on his arm, yet still oozed from the wound. Closing his eyes, defeat began to sink in.  
  
"I'll kill you Bakura! I'll *kill* you…"  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
I hauled Kaiba's body back to his vacant room, thankful Mokuba wasn't there to see the bloody sight. Malik's blood had gotten onto my shirt when I stabbed him, and the cuts on Bria's face made it look as if she cried the sticky crimson substance. Bria then exited the room, saying she was going to wash up, although I knew very well she was off to find Trish.  
  
I practically dropped Kaiba's body onto his bed, exhausted from the battle. I carelessly flopped down beside him, quaking the mattress. After a moment, he groaned, turning on his side. Blue eyes opened to reveal me, practically staring at him. His body flung into a sitting position, a look of shock upon his face. Wide eyes, frantically searching for something.  
  
"No need to be afraid," I tried to say as coldly as I could, "That bastard is going to leave you alone now."  
  
Seto seemed to relax for a moment, only for a disgusted look to replace it. Looking past me towards the door, he seemed as if he were about to flee. Sliding out of his bed, he got to his feet, obviously upset about something. Turning his back to me, I could tell his paces were getting faster as he neared the door.  
  
"Where the hell are you going? I think I deserve some sort of gratitude for rescuing you?"  
  
The sound of footsteps stopped. He turned to face me, this time with a look of uncertainty. What the hell was wrong with him now?  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
I tried not to stare as his voice caught my attention. So many things were going on in my mind right now… I just wanted to be alone… But his voice… Bakura's voice was never that deep, nor cruel. I could also tell by his eyes… They didn't seem as innocent, and were now narrow with hate.   
  
I lifted my eyes to him, only to feel my stomach churn, remembering those images I had seen in Bakura's room. Something seemed to die in my heart as I realized the truth… Bakura really didn't love me in return.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"If your lover hadn't captured me, I wouldn't have needed rescuing."  
  
"Lover?!"  
  
At this, he jumped up, looking as if he were about to punch me. Of course, I stood my ground. A punch would probably do me some good at the moment. My eyes wandered to the floor as I awaited my punch, only to realize it would never come.  
  
"Nii-sama!"  
  
I heard Mokuba's voice behind me. Before I had time to turn in his direction, he had flung his arms around me, giving me such a tight hug it nearly cut off my circulation.   
  
"Nii-sama! I was so worried!"   
  
Reaching behind me, I stroked his fluffy hair, trying to calm him.   
  
"Mokuba…"  
  
At this, he let me go, allowing me to feel the rest of my body again. Looking up, I realized Bakura was gone. I felt the disappointment fill my soul once again as Mokuba dragged me out of the room. Bakura…  
  
****Bria's POV****  
  
I had heard the whole thing from the next room. Although I had hoped he hadn't meant what I thought he meant when he said 'lover'.  
  
Taking a paper towel from the rack, I ran warm water over it, wiping the crimson stains from my cheeks. My eyes met with my reflection in the mirror. The stubborn stains just wouldn't rub off…  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw in the mirror a haze that began to take form. The haze materialized into Trish, who instantly fell to the tiled floor.   
  
There could only be one reason Trish was separated from Seto's body…   
  
Taking Trish's weak body into my arms, I could feel her stir. Her head lifted as her eyes practically forced themselves open. Thin fingers crept up my arm, tugging lightly on the rim of my sleeve.  
  
"Bria… something horrible happened…"  
  
"What?" Why did I have the feeling this had to do with Malik?  
  
"Malik…" Bingo. "He caused Kaiba to hallucinate all these nasty thoughts. And now he thinks that Bakura is in love with Malik!"   
  
Ugh. Couldn't Malik think of anything better to do than ruin our lives? After making sure Trish was going to be alright, I made a decision to end this once and for all.  
  
* * *  
  
I found Bakura alone and sulking in a dark corner of the ship near the boiler room. He was hugging his legs to his chest, deep in thought. It was almost as if he didn't see me approaching.   
  
"Bakura!"  
  
He jumped, falling out of his position. Now sitting with his back against the wall, brown eyes glared up at me, not bothering to say anything.   
  
"You're pissed about Kaiba, aren't you?"  
  
"Ch, no. Why the hell should I be?"  
  
I felt a coldness begin to grow in my heart. Something didn't feel right. I allowed my weight to sink to the ground beside him, leaning my back against the wall as well. Rolling his eyes, he turned his face away from me. I was going to have to force it out of him.   
  
"Listen, Malik has been messing with people's minds lately. Especially Kaiba's. Why else would he take him to the shadow realm like that? I think he wants something from him…"  
  
My words didn't seem to faze him at all. He simply leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I opened my mouth to scold him, when another cry rang out through the hallway.  
  
"Bria! Kaiba's gone again!"  
  
* * *  
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
  
I will break away, I'll find myself today  
  
((Ok, the story's almost over! Warn me if it got too boring or ooc and I'll do my best to fix it. Please review!!)) 


	10. I Will Break Away

((A/N: Okay, the story's almost over. The next chapter is gonna be the last. So I hope you like it, and there is a sequel in the making, if you guys want it enough.))  
  
****Malik's POV****  
  
It wasn't long after Bakura had left when I began to realize something… I was making things happen all too quickly.   
  
I now had a new plan… One that might actually work.  
  
I needed Kaiba in my possession once again to go though with this plan. And so, the next opportunity I got, I re-captured Seto Kaiba.   
  
It didn't take them long to realize it. Trish, being the first to notice, went to inform Bakura and Bria. My plan was going along just as intended…  
  
Of course, the three plowed into my shadow room, just as they had the last time. But this time, I was ready.   
  
Kaiba was chained to the wall, knocked out from the high pressure of Shadow Realm energy. All humans are weak to this kind of energy… This is where I realized another one of my flaws.   
  
Bria seemed perfectly fine in a shadow room, which meant she was indeed connected to Bakura, as I suspected. Trish, however, was already showing signs of weakness. Why not get rid of both of them now?   
  
Raising the end of my Tinny Stick in their direction, I placed the two in shadow boxes, forcing them to pass out. I only had enough spirit energy to hold two of them, otherwise, I would have captured Bakura as well.  
  
Plus, I needed to speak with that silver-haired beauty. I licked my lips. His eyes were narrowed in my direction, a scowl upon his face. He was questioning me on what I had done to them.   
  
"They're simply in a shadow box, Bakura. They'll be fine, as long as you obey what I say…"  
  
He became silent as he turned away from me in an infuriated manner. Good slave…  
  
****Bakura's POV****  
  
I hate you Malik. I *hate* you. How dare you capture my hikari and Kaiba twice!  
  
He's trapped Bria and Trish into shadow boxes… I'm sure they'll be fine as long as Malik doesn't crush them. Hmph.  
  
To the right of me, Kaiba had been chained up in the same exact place. Couldn't he be a little more creative?   
  
"Stop wasting my time! Why have you brought me here?"  
  
Malik began to laugh, as if he were avoiding my question. That really pissed me off… Now, he was walking over to Kaiba as if he intended to do something to him. Don't you dare touch him…  
  
"Bakura, do you know how horrible this man is? You know, he used his brother when he was younger just so he could get his way. And even now, all he thinks about is himself. He couldn't even stop the airship when your body was wounded. He didn't care."   
  
What the hell was he rambling about?  
  
"Is there a purpose to all this?" I raised an eyebrow. There had to be some meaning behind his actions.  
  
"I propose we kill Seto Kaiba before his hatred spreads to all of us. What do you say?"  
  
"I don't care. Kill him if you want. His worthless soul means nothing to me."  
  
A stab of guilt began to tear away at my heart. No. I wouldn't let this effect me. Kaiba didn't care about me. Why should I care about what happens to him? He didn't even say thank you when I saved his life…  
  
/Yami, what are you doing? You can't let him kill Kaiba like that…/ Ryou was trying to plead to me. It wouldn't help now. Nothing he says could alter my decision.  
  
//Shut up, stupid hikari! He doesn't care!//  
  
/But Yami…/ I could hear a sob rise within my soul's spirit room. That stupid hikari of mine was crying.   
  
//Stop crying! He's not worth it! Don't you see, Ryou? He hates us! He doesn't even know we exist!//  
  
/That's not true… When he was in our room after I woke up from that dream, he held me… I could tell he cared! I just know he does!/  
  
//Ra damn it! Stop trying to fool yourself, Ryou!//  
  
Malik now stood over Kaiba's unconscious body, the Rod's blade tracing his neck as if planning the way he was going to cut it. Ryou's sobs were only growing louder. The guilt was eating me alive…  
  
/Please! No Yami! I… I love him…/  
  
Something inside me seemed to snap upon these words. I flew at Malik, my hands tightly gripping his neck. He had dropped the Rod, and it now rolled off an inch or two out of Malik's reach.   
  
"I thought *cough* I thought you didn't care…" Malik said between gasps for air. I didn't bother to reply. After a moment or two, Malik's lavender hues rolled back into his head, passing out from lack of air.   
  
Malik's body slid from my grasp. Hey wait, I hadn't let him go!  
  
Blinking, I realized it wasn't I that was out there. I was merely watching from my spirit room. Ryou had taken over the body, and was now doing the last thing I'd ever thought he'd do.   
  
He picked up the Rod, his eyes outlining the blade. I could feel it… Hate. My hikari hated someone? I never thought I'd see the day…  
  
Malik's unconscious body was kicked to the floor and rolled over on his back. Kneeling down, I watched as my hikari pulled Malik's violet shirt up, uncovering his tan stomach. The edge of the blade began to carve into the auburn skin of his stomach, drawing blood. What looked like random symbols became three simple words as the blood began to clot.  
  
"I hate you"  
  
I'd better take over before something else happens. We can't have Malik killed just yet… I still have to torture him later for all this crap he's put me through. Taking over the body, I heard Ryou's sobs die down.   
  
/I couldn't help it Yami… I'm sorry… I just couldn't stop myself…/  
  
//It's alright… I'm proud of you, hikari. You've made your yami proud by actually doing something mean!//  
  
/I'll take that as a compliment…?/  
  
I didn't bother to dry my hikari's tears. I'd leave that up to Kaiba. That is, after I rescue him. Again.   
  
****Malik's POV****  
  
I woke up, feeling like I'd been hit by a truck. My hand passed over my stomach, which seemed to hurt… It felt sticky…  
  
Bringing my hand to my face, I saw the crimson liquid that covered my fingertips. Sitting up, I saw my shirt was stained. Lifting the material, I could make out the words 'I hate you.' Bloody hell… I'd been overpowered again. Back to the drawing board…  
  
Wait. My eyes searched the floors of my shadow room, but it was nowhere! I felt my hands tremble as I felt defeat and shame take over my body. My Millennium Tinny Stick was gone!  
  
((A/N: Sorry... bad sub-titles got to me again. x_e; ))  
  
****Ryou's POV****  
  
Seto's face looked like a child's as he slept… A kind and gentle look replaced that eternal frown, his lips slightly parted…  
  
I blushed as I heard my Yami laughing at me.  
  
//Heh heh, is my little hikari kinky?//  
  
/N-no! Yami-/  
  
//Oh, admit it. You know you want to f-//  
  
Kaiba sat up, groaning and rubbing his head. Bria had explained everything to us earlier, so I'm sure seeing me wasn't exactly what he wanted to see. Yet I remained by his side, ready to take any blame for what others had done.  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
My eyes eased open, weak from the bright light, as Bakura's form came into focus. That hurt feeling crept over me for a moment, remembering all that had happened.  
  
But a small light of hope shone through. My spirit lifted, feeling the grudge slide back into the shadows. When Malik had me "knocked out", I could hear him talking to Rashid. He was telling him how he had certain people on the ship hallucinate to obey his will. Including me. I wasn't able to hear much because of all the pressure from the Shadow Realm, but I do know one thing. What I saw in Bakura's room wasn't real. There was only one more obstacle to hurtle over.  
  
Lifting my head, I saw Bakura. Big, chocolate brown eyes were staring at me, almost as if he were worried. Silence took over the room, neither of us taking our eyes off the other. Not being able to contain myself anymore, I asked my question.  
  
"Bakura… is it true that- That you're in love with Malik?"  
  
Bakura made a face as if he had eaten something sour. Shaking his head, he replied with a quick, "Oh, no!!"  
  
A smile crept across my lips. He seemed to calm down after a minute, but for some reason, he still appeared nervous. He tried to smile back, but it was obviously forced.  
  
"I was… I was worried about you. Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course…"  
  
I never actually understood the whole Shadow Realm thing, but I do know it's not a place a human could survive. It was Bakura's Millennium Ring that made him able to enter it. So maybe the Ring possessed other powers? Like reading minds?  
  
I hoped not. That's probably why he responded the way he did… Shoving the thought aside, I realized I was turning red. How embarrassing… I opened my mouth to say something, but Ryou had gotten to his feet.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I… You need to rest."  
  
Before he turned away, I noticed his face. It was red… deep red. Had be been blushing? I knew it wasn't just the lighting this time. I knew what I saw…  
  
By the time I reached out my hand to stop him, he had exited the room. And there went, possibly, my last chance to tell him my feelings.  
  
I wanted to curl up and die then and there. Bakura… Don't leave me… I felt so damn helpless! It was eating me alive!  
  
The sound of the door sliding open and closing was the only noise. Funny, I didn't recall telling anyone they could come in and witness my suicide.   
  
Trish stood above me, her glasses gleaming in the light. Flopping down beside me, she quaked the bed, causing me to lose my position. At the time, I didn't care that she saw me this way. Although I knew very well it bothered her. I usually didn't allow people to know I was depressed.  
  
I felt her hand on my forehead.   
  
"You don't look so well… Is something bothering you?"  
  
I didn't bother to answer. 'Fuck off' were the first words to come to my mind, but I was too weak to say them. My heart felt like it was swelling up like a raisin frying in the sun. It felt so bad knowing you just threw away your chance to telling someone something important.   
  
"Kaiba…"  
  
Trish spoke up again. I wanted to shout at her and tell her to get the hell out of my room, but the pain hurt so much…   
  
Her fingers brushed the bangs out of my eyes, the light above me only getting brighter.   
  
"You know, you'll have more chances…"  
  
I froze. My whole body seemed to shut down as those words escaped her mouth. How did she-?  
  
"You can always tell him later. Now might not be the time…"  
  
My brain turned back on as I began to breathe again. My eyes were now wide, curious to know how she found out. It was almost as if she could read my mind. I didn't need to say anything… She already knew what I was about to explain.   
  
"It doesn't matter who knows, Kaiba. It shouldn't matter. You can feel it, can't you? You love him. You've admitted it before…"  
  
My traumatized and mystified look gave away that I was completely lost. Once again, she knew about my feelings and decided to enlighten me.  
  
"I guess I should have explained this a long time ago… Kaiba, the reason you think I'm so much like you is because… I am you. In a way. You see, after you left the Duelist Kingdom, you became so caught up in your work, you forgot about your love of Bakura.   
  
And so, that part of you that loved Bakura became separate from you, and became me. It's the same with Bakura. He became so caught up in his schoolwork and other things that he had forgotten that he even fell in love with someone… And so, Bria was formed.   
  
We came here to rejoin our bodies, and become the affectionate part of you two again."  
  
Well, that was it, huh? She knew all along. And she never said anything about it. I was torn between irritation and realization… Why hadn't I seen it before? It was so obvious…  
  
She leaned toward me, her eyes meeting with mine.  
  
"There's only one way for us to become one with you…"  
  
((A/N: And what will that something be? -Cheesy grin.- Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Next chapter's the last! Please review!)) 


	11. I'll Find Myself Today

((A/N: Welp, this is the last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it!  
  
Warning: Cheesy-ness, little ooc-ness, and... kinky-ness...  
  
Let me know what you think!))  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
****Ryou's POV****  
  
I found myself running… Running from that room, from Kaiba… from the truth…  
  
Inside my room, I had expected to find comfort. Instead, I felt regret. How stupid of me to leave him like that.   
  
Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision. As soon as I wiped one teardrop away, another appeared. It was hopeless. I was so pathetic.  
  
//Ryou… Why the hell are you crying? Get back in there! //  
  
/No Yami… he hates me, remember? What would he do if he found out I love him? /  
  
//He'll reject us… like everyone else…//  
  
"No he won't."  
  
I stiffened up, quickly wiping my tear droplets from my eyes with the back of my hand.   
  
Bria stood in the doorframe, an almost irritated look in her eyes. She stomped over to the couch I was sitting on, taking me by the shoulders.  
  
"Ryou, Seto does care about you. He's cared about you since he saved you back in the Duelist Kingdom when he saved you from Bandit Keith!"  
  
I was beginning to wonder how she came across this information. I knew she was somehow connected to me, but I wasn't sure how.  
  
Bria looked as if she were worried about something now. I looked up as both of our brown eyes met.  
  
"I know you've never really confessed to yourself truthfully that you love him… but now is your chance. Do you really love Seto?"  
  
I gritted my teeth as I felt a pain tugging at my heart. The burden of Bria urging the answer out of me was making it worse. Then I remembered everything Kaiba did for me… And the way I truly felt.  
  
"Yes… I do love Seto."  
  
  
  
Bria leaned over, wrapping her arms tightly around my shoulders. It felt as if a ton had been lifted off of me. I felt… relieved.  
  
Opening my eyes, I realized she was fading. Her body was now transparent, her hug becoming more and more loose. She melted into a ray of light that filled my heart with warmth. I was now aware of Bria's real reason of following me, and why she had cared so much. She was a part of me.   
  
And as much as Yami complained, I knew he felt it too.   
  
I understood now. And I knew what I had to do. Better get this over with…  
  
* * *  
  
My intuition had been right. Peering in through the window, I found Kaiba in his office, typing away on his computer. I knocked on the door, almost too light for him to hear.  
  
//Oh come on Ryou, this is no time to get cold feet. //  
  
The door opened as I came face to face with Kaiba's chest. I looked up at him, feeling a red tint color my cheeks. C'mon Ryou, think of something!  
  
"Um… I… I couldn't sleep. May I come in here with you?"  
  
Kaiba nodded, not saying anything. He simply moved out of the way so that I may pass.  
  
// Woah. Creative. //  
  
/ Yami, you're not helping! /  
  
I stepped inside, past Kaiba's slim form. I could smell his cologne… It inhabited the whole room. I was so lost in the smell that I didn't sense him pass me and return to his chair.  
  
Kaiba now sat in front of his computer, doing more research on the God Cards. I took a seat on the floor beside him, hoping not to disturb him. He noticed me anyway… Not even looking away from the screen, he spoke up.  
  
"So why couldn't you sleep? Is something bothering you?"  
  
This surprised me. Once again, he wasn't his cold self. He was acting like he cared… Raising my head, I tried to make up another excuse.  
  
"Well… I…"  
  
While searching for an answer, my mind wandered. Kaiba was sitting upright in his chair, obviously focused on his work. But somehow, I knew he was waiting on my reply more than anything.   
  
I wish I could curl up in his lap right now… It looked so comfortable.   
  
Kaiba caught me off guard. Thin fingers ceased their typing as he turned in his chair, facing me. Cerulean eyes were looking down at me, once again with kindness… Oh Kaiba…  
  
"Bakura, are you alright? Your face is red…"  
  
This had been going on for too long. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I found myself in a standing position, every second taking me a step closer. I didn't care what he thought of me or how he would react. Or at least, it didn't matter at the moment. I leaned over him, placing my hands over his on the chair's armrests.  
  
//Ryou…. You didn't….You *did*… //  
  
Without thinking, I had leaned forward, my lips pressing against Seto's.  
  
I swallowed hard. Thu-bump…. Thu-bump…  
  
I backed away, seeing the speechless look on Seto's face. His hand touched his lips where I had kissed him. He hadn't blinked; just stared. I could see it in his eyes…  
  
Already feeling the rejection setting in, tear droplets rose into my eyes as I choked out those words. "But Seto… I love you…"   
  
My legs were already giving out, too weak from shock. I turned, seeking a way out. The door! In my mind, it seemed so far, yet in reality, it was only a few feet. The weight of Seto's attention was too much for my body. My knees abandoned me as I dissolved into the ground.  
  
From behind me, I heard Seto rise out of his chair and approach me. I regretted saying those words. Oh God… What's he going to do to me? He's going to punish me for such thoughts…   
  
Expecting some sort of punishment, all I knew was to close my eyes and wait for it. Seto's body heat became closer. I could feel it through my shirt. And then, he leaned over, whispering something into my ear.  
  
"Don't cry, Ryou," he spoke softly, wiping the tears from my eyes, "Because, I love you too…"   
  
Relief and bliss engulfed me at once as tears of regret now turned to tears of joy. He loved me!   
  
"S-Seto-"  
  
His soft lips pressed down on mine, his arms pulling me into a hug. I realized, as we sat on the floor embracing, that there was no need for words now. I had him… and he had me. And that was all that mattered.   
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
Later that night, Ryou insisted that I sleep. It was 1:00 AM, and we still had the duel tournament to put up with.  
  
He followed me to my room, seeing there was no reason to sleep in separate beds now.  
  
Removing my white trench coat, I placed it on the hook beside the door. It was then I noticed the empty hook next to my coat where Trish's jacket usually went. I had to admit; I'd miss the little Mini Me following me around. Then again, Mokuba had always been there…  
  
Deciding I shouldn't be worrying about such things, I returned to the small bed. It would barely fit the two of us, but I knew we'd manage. Turning out the light, I carelessly dropped onto my bed.  
  
Ryou curled up on top of me, his frame fitting perfectly in my arms. I had never been so comfortable before… Closing my eyes, I could almost hear Ryou purring.   
  
But the purring soon turned into a vicious growl. Suspicious, I opened my eyes. The windows only let in so much light. But even in that dim light, I could tell the difference in Ryou's form.  
  
He had somehow gotten… taller… Pulling himself into a sitting position on top of me, grabbed the area between my legs, causing my blood to run cold. This wasn't like Ryou at all. Yet I couldn't move… I was frozen, almost afraid to move.   
  
That sinister laugh arose in the darkness. That's when I realized it wasn't Ryou… I had a guess of what he could be, but I had to take a chance and ask. I mean, I had someone grabbing my crotch for God's sake!  
  
I was now in a sitting position as well, ready to endure the one that had taken Ryou's place. At least he had let me go…  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"I'm the one that sleeps within Ryou… I suppose you could say, his dark side…"  
  
I was right. I had heard about the dark spirits that inhabited the Millennium Items and could take over their bodies… And now Ryou's Yami was sitting here in front of me.   
  
"What do you want…?"  
  
I was almost afraid to ask. Yugi's yami side was so different form his regular self. There's no telling what Ryou's yami would do…  
  
"I want to know why you prefer to sleep with my hikari when you could be sleeping with me!"  
  
With that, he forced my back to the bed, leaning down to whisper something in my ear.  
  
"By the way, your pants are tight."  
  
****Yugi's POV****  
  
That night, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get Yami to come out of the Puzzle, so he must have been asleep. I later tried Jounouchi's room, but I couldn't get him to the door either. There was only one other person I could guess was awake…  
  
I stepped out of the elevator. Kaiba must be awake! I peeked inside his office's window, but the lights were off. The dim glow of the computer screen was the only light in the entire room. He must be in his room…  
  
Kaiba's room was across the hall from his office. I ran over to his door, my fist pounding on it as loud as I could.   
  
"Kaiba! Kaiba, are you awake?! Kaiba!"  
  
I was quiet for a moment, listening for any sound of movement. There was- although it wasn't what I expected to hear. It sounded like moaning… was he in pain? I tried to get his attention again.  
  
"Kaiba!! Kaaaaiiiiibaaaaa!"  
  
Pressing my ear against the door, I could hear the ruffling of sheets and someone muttering. Footsteps were growing closer to the door until they paused beside the switch, the door sliding open. My jaw dropped as I felt my breath cease for a moment. There stood Bakura, his usually tight pants were unzipped and loose at the hips, revealing his boxers, his button-up shirt unfastened; one sleeve halfway covering his shoulder. It was obviously carelessly put on.   
  
Bakura glared, his arms unfolding at seeing me. Stepping from the doorframe, his arm shot out, grabbing me by the shirt. Forcing me back against the wall, his grip tightening on my collar.  
  
"How dare you interrupt-"  
  
"Kaiba! He's hurting me! Kaiba!"  
  
I tried to call for help, but it was no use. I heard nothing from Kaiba's room or the hallway. What if… What if Bakura hurt Kaiba?  
  
"Kaiba's too weak to get up right now. Just go back to your room and fuck your Yami."  
  
He let me go as I slid to the ground. Pulling myself into a sitting position, my eyes followed Bakura from the floor until he reached the doorway. I sprung up, my arms latching onto Bakura's legs, not allowing him to walk any further.  
  
"What did you do to Kaiba?! Did you hurt him?!"  
  
"Ah! Get off of me!"  
  
Bakura began to struggle, freeing one of his legs. Kicking me in the side multiple times, he finally got me to let go. Scrambling to my feet, I rushed inside Kaiba's dark room, my eyes searching for his form.  
  
"Kaiba! Where are you?!"  
  
A groan rose from his bed. I rushed over to his bedside, pulling the covers away.  
  
"Kaiba! Are you al-"  
  
I froze as my face became hot. Kaiba lay on his back, his pale, bare chest exposed to the light. He groaned again, cerulean eyes opening to see me. Before I could see his reaction or say anything, Bakura took me by the hair, pulling me to the door, and throwing me out into the vacant hallway.   
  
"Get the hell out! And stay away from Kaiba!"  
  
The door slid shut in my face. I sat on my knees in shock- Had Bakura raped Kaiba? Heartbroken and crushed, I figured Kaiba would love Bakura now… Funny, I never knew he was like that. Getting to my feet, I decided to try Jounouchi's room again.   
  
"Oh Jounouchiiiii…."  
  
****Domino City, Present Time****  
  
****Seto's POV****  
  
The rest of the tournament went along smoothly. Sadly, I didn't win. That damned Yugi did. Although, it didn't matter anymore. I didn't really care.   
  
When we returned from the tournament, Bakura came over. I realized he was anything and everything I could ever need. That afternoon, as he lay in my arms, I saw that my dreams had become real. This is where I wanted to be. Somewhere I belong.  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
*~*End.*~*  
  
((Well, that's the end. Like I said a chapter or two ago, there's a sequel in the making, if you guys want it enough.  
  
I felt the end was to cheesy, and not enough "romance" happened, so the sequel is full of it.  
  
Please review!)) 


End file.
